


Delicate

by ChibiChan89



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChan89/pseuds/ChibiChan89
Summary: Aside from a couple of DUIs Mickeys life's pretty simple; he's living with his sister, has Yevgeny once in a while and works at the Alibi. Simple, good, uncomplicated. In comes Ian, who offers him a new job at the hotel he's managing. It's a perfect opportunity for Mickey to have more - both career wise and (maybe) love wise.





	1. Rude boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the dear zhangBL I've decided to add a little introduction, so that you guys get a better understanding of the universe of this fic :3
> 
> In this fic our boys have never met each other before even though they went to the same high school (and even though Mandy dated Lip for a short periode). Mickey has - as in the TV show - been raised to believe he had to be 'a real man' according to Terrys standards, so when Terry and his friends had some hookers over a late night Mickey, 23, had a one night stand with one of the girls (surprise, it was Svetlana!), which resulted in Yevgenys birth. Shortly after Terry died and Mickey and Svetlana shared the custody of Yevgeny, and Mickey, free from his dads repression, slowly learned to embrace his sexuality and who he really is. Sooo now Mickey's 28, single and working as a bartender at the Alibi...

“Are you fucking kidding me, Mandy?!”  
  
“What? You driver’s license has been suspended and you don’t wanna take the fucking L when you have to go pick up Yev, right?!”  
  
“But a bike? Really?! I’m a grown ass 28 year old man, not a fucking kid,” Mickey growled and investigated the black, road racing bicycle in front of them. They were standing outside of their house, the sun for once shining brightly down on them on the chill September day. They’d inherited the house after their dad, Terry, had died a couple of years ago and since both of them were still single (and generally sucked at love!) they’d decided to live together, just the two of them. Besides it was cheaper this way!  
  
Mandy’d bought Mickey a brand new bike when he’d finally gotten out of jail. He’d been caught driving under the influence for the third time that year, and even though he usually managed to charm his way out of it the judge’d been tired of handing out fines to him over and over again, so she’d eventually sentenced him two months in prison and suspended his driver’s license this time for a year.  
  
“C’mon, Mickey, it’s a really nice bike! Look, all new and shit,” Mandy playfully elbowed him in the ribs as he chewed on his thumb. “I chose the most badass-looking road bike in the store!”  
  
“Jesus, you really expect me to use it,” Mickey groaned and palmed his face. “I’m gonna be the laughing stock of the Alibi!”  
  
“No, you won’t! You’ll show everybody how responsible and serious you are about your DUI, and who knows? Maybe judge Hartmann’ll reduce the sentence, so that you can get your driver’s license back before time,” she shrugged and unlocked the bike. “Wouldn’t that be great?”  
  
“Hm,” Mickey scoffed as she handed him the keys to the bike.  
  
“Oh! I got you a child carrier to go with it as well,” she exclaimed and ran up the stairs. Mickey watched her run excitedly into the house and sighed deeply. He knew his sister only had good intentions with this bicycle-shit, but he couldn’t help but think how ridiculous he’d look, driving down the street on a bike. The badass Southsider, riding a fucking bike! “Look! And a matching helmet for Yev!”  
  
“Whoa, Mandy, how much did you spend on this shit?!” Mickey gasped when he saw the small child carrier and helmet. They were both blue with Spiderman-logos on, looking really expensive! Mandy flashed him a smile as she handed him the helmet and carefully placed the carrier on the steer of the bike.  
  
“Anything for the cutest nephew in the whole wide world!”  
  
“No shit, you must be broke by now! Better buy you dinner tonight, huh,” Mickey chuckled as she attached the carrier to the steer and stepped back to enjoy the sight.  
  
“Yeah, you better! There, how do you like it?”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“Asshole! Stop being so fucking stubborn! Yev’s gonna love it, I guarantee it,” she winked at him and he just raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he handed her the helmet.  
  
“Whatever.. I guess it’s better than taking the L,” Mickey sighed and went to pick up the bike.  
  
“You know you’re supposed to _ride_ _it_ , not carry it, right?” Mandy grinned and crossed her arms.  
  
“I fucking know that, but ‘m not gonna let it stand out here! It’ll be stolen in no time,” Mickey shrugged and walked up the stairs with the bike, placing it up against the wall in the living room. Mandy smirked as she followed him.  
  
“When are you picking up Yev?”  
  
“Think I’ll go get him at 4,” Mickey yawned and stretched his body as they walked to the kitchen. “My shift starts at 6 today and I wanna spend some time with the kid before I’ve got to go to work.”  
  
“He’ll love that, he missed you so badly when you were in jail,” Mandy sighed and sat down by the dinner table while Mickey got a beer from the fridge and joined her.  
  
“I know..” Svetlana had (after a couple of threatening phone calls from Mandy) visited him three times during the two months he’d been in jail and every times Yevgeny’d started crying when they said goodbye, breaking his dads heart.  
  
“Oh!”  
  
“Now what?” Mickey groaned and rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his beer. Mandy’d been all surprises since she’d picked him up from jail this morning.  
  
“I got you a job interview as well!”  
  
“What the fuck..?! Why?! I already got a job!”  
  
“Yeah, as a fucking bartender at the Alibi, Mick!”  
  
“So?!”  
  
“Don’t you want a propper 9-5 job instead? Whenever you’re having Yevgeny over you always have to leave during the evening, even in the weekends! You never spend time with him, I don’t even think you’ve ever tucked him in,” Mickey glared at her even though he knew she was right. It’d always bothered him how his job got in the way of his time with Yevgeny, but when Kevin had offered him the job a couple of years ago he’d jumped at the opportunity. ‘Cus who would hire someone like him? He wasn’t exactly good on papers!  
  
“Since when have you started worrying so much about me and my fucking work-life, huh?”  
  
“Oh, cut the bullshit, assface! I’ve always cared about you, but you weren’t the one to tell Yev that you’d been prisoned and would be gone for two entire months, it was me! And you know how fucking hard that was, huh? He cried a fucking lot, Mick!” Mickey swallowed hard, avoiding Mandys piercing, blue eyes as the guilt washed over him.  
  
“Fuck, I know, Mands! Sorry, okay?!”  
  
“I’m not the one you should apologize to,” They went silent and looked at each other across the table. Eventually Mickey sighed.  
  
“So.. What’s this new job then?” Mandy started smiling.  
  
“It’s my old boyfriend from high school, Lip, you remember him?”  
  
“Ehh,” Mickey shrugged and tilted his hand, unsure of whether he remembered him or not.  
  
“Well, his brother just got this huge promotion and he’s hiring an entire new staff to his department!”  
  
“M-hm,” Mickey nodded, unimpressed. “And what does this joker do?”  
  
“He’s a hotel manager of one of the Nova Hotels—”  
  
“The Northside one?”  
  
“Yes! He’s all set with the new staff, but he’s still looking for a bar and lounge manager ‘cus none of the people who’ve applied for the job has ‘fitted his taste’.”  
  
“Uh-huh? And you think I’d ‘fit his taste’? With no education and shit?”  
  
“I think you’d be perfect for the job, Mick!”  
  
“Really,” Mickey raised his eyebrows questionably, which only made Mandy giggle.  
  
“Sure!”  
  
“This brother of your friend? 1) Sounds like a total douchebag and 2) is probably just doing it to get into your pants or something,” Mickey emptied his beer.  
  
“Hardly! He’s gay,” Mickeys ears perked a little at that while he tried to hide the fact that the information’d just made the job interview 10 times more interesting.  
  
“Well.. He’s probably just doing you a favor then! But no biggie, I’ll go,” Mickey coughed and rose from the chair. “I’m gonna go pick up Yev from kindergarten!”  
  
“You got the address?”  
  
“Yeah, Svet texted me the address this morning.”  
  
“Great! I kinda figured you wouldn’t need training wheels on you bike, but I know you’re kinda out of practice, so drive carefully, ‘kay!” Mandy winked and Mickey flipped her off in return before grabbing the bike.  
  
“Whatever, bitch!”  
  
“Don’t forget the helmet for Yev!”  
  
***  
  
Yevgenys new kindergarten was named _The Honeybees and Fireflies_ and was placed in the Northside of Chicago. It was a propper kindergarten, not like the Southsides lousy kindergartens, Svetlana had told Mickey when they’d moved him to _The Honeybees and Fireflies_. Ever since she’d met her new husband, who lived in the Northside, everything suddenly had to be ‘propper’ and ‘Northside’. Mickey couldn’t care less, if she and her new boy toy wanted to pay a shitload of money for a ‘propper kindergarten by the Northside’ so be it. All he cared about was Yevgeny being happy and going to a good kindergarten with nice teachers.  
  
Mickey pulled up to the sidewalk and locked his new bike, placing it up against a streetlamp and crossed the street. It’d been a pretty good first ride, no accidents or anything! Just a little road rage as usually, but Mickey’d kept his attention on the bike and the road. He opened the garden gate to the kindergarten, kids were running around playing on the other side of the fence. A small smile spread across his face when he saw his little troublemaker of a son by the swings. He entered the garden and walked straight to Yevgeny.  
  
“Hey buddy!”  
  
“Dad?!” Yevgeny exclaimed and immediately ran from the swings, leaving his friend by himself. “Dad!”  
  
“Hey troublemaker,” Mickey chuckled and kneeled down as Yevgeny ran to him. Yevgeny wrapped his small arms around his neck. Shit, he’d missed the kid!  
  
“I thought aunt Mandy was gonna get me?” Yevgeny smiled widely and looked at Mickey.  
  
“Oh, you’re disappointed I’m not aunt Mandy now?”  
  
“Never!” Yevgeny laughed and hugged Mickey tightly again. “I’ve missed you so much, dad!”  
  
“Alright-alright, go get your stuff, buddy! I’ve got a surprise for you,” Mickey ruffled Yevgenys messy hair and stood up. The kid looked excitedly up at him with big, bright, blue eyes.  
  
“A surprise?!”  
  
“Yeah, a surprise! Now, go get your things,” Mickey laughed and watched Yevgeny wave to his friend by the swings and run into the kindergarten to get his backpack. When he walked out of the building again a blonde woman followed him as they talked. Mickey smiled at them. “Hey Linda!”  
  
“Hey Mickey, you’re out and about again?” Linda winked and smiled down at Yevgeny, who was now holding Mickeys hand.  
  
“Yeah, my dad’s been in jail for two months and now he’s got a surprise for me!”  
  
“Isn’t that exciting, Yev?” Linda chuckled and ran her fingers through his thick, dark locks. Linda was the only teacher from the Southside in the kindergarten, which made Mickey immediately like her. She’d always been very supportive of Mickeys role as Yevgenys dad, even when Svetlana’d married that suit of a Northside boy toy, Neville. Linda saw right through those superficial stereotypes. “So, judge Hartmann was finally tired of your drunken ass going in and out of her courtroom, huh?”  
  
“I guess so,” Mickey snickered and scratched the back of his head. “She’s suspended my driver’s license too this time!”  
  
“No way?!” Linda laughed and opened the gate to the garden to let them out. “It was about time, if you ask me!”  
  
“Probably,” Mickey shrugged and leaned up against the fence, Yevgeny impatiently pulling his hand while he made conversation with Linda.  
  
“You seriously need to stop drinking and driving, Mickey. You’re endangering other people, you know,” Linda smiled warmly and nodded at Mickey, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
“It was hardly a drive! Just back and forth between my house and the Alibi. No big deal, a toddler could do that!”  
  
“Still!”  
  
“I know, I know,” he sighed when Lindas eyes focused on an Audi r8, pulling up beside them. Mickey looked over his shoulder and watched a redhead step out of the car. The redhead was tall, well built and wearing a dark, grey suit. His hair was styled back and he wore sunglasses, looking like some smug actor. Pretty damn hot, if he wasn’t obviously a douchebag and obviously from the Northside, Mickey thought to himself as he watched the man walk towards them.  
  
“Hi mr. Gallagher!” Linda chirped and twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she leaned on the fence. Mickey scoffed and shook his head before looking back at the redhead, who removed his sunglasses as he joined them. Pretty green eyes though.. “Here to pick up Liam already?”  
  
“Yes, the weather’s so nice today, thought I’d take the afternoon off,” the redhead flashed them a perfect, white smile when Yevgeny jumped to grab a hold of his hand.  
  
“Hey mr. Gallagher! Liam’s at the swings, I just said goodbye to him,” the small boy grinned proudly and the redhead nodded impressed at him.  
  
“Is that so, Yevgeny?” Yevgeny nodded smugly, making the redhead laugh and look over at Mickey, who nearly choked on the air he was breathing. Such intense, green eyes! “And who’s this?”  
  
“That’s my dad!”  
  
“Your dad?” The redheaded nodded without removing his eyes from Mickey. “Ah, now I know where Yevgeny got his beautiful blue eyes from,” Mickey could feel his cheeks get warm and he cleared his throat.  
  
“Mickey,” he offered his hand to the redhead and hoped to God the redhead wouldn’t notice how sweaty his palm was right now. Gallagher immediately shook his hand, still looking intensely at Mickey.  
  
“Ian. Ian Gallagher.”  
  
“What? You’ve never met before?” Linda asked confusedly and looked between the two of them. Mickey looked back at her as he (a little too quickly and firmly) let go of Ians hand.  
  
“Never seen him before in my life,” Mickey snapped.  
  
“But you and Liam are such good friends, Yevgeny? I thought you arranged play-dates in the weekends all the time?” Linda asked sincerely and looked down at Yevgeny, who just shrugged.  
  
“Sometimes. Liam’s been at your house a couple of times, right Yev?” Ian asked with a smile as he gently ran his hand through Yevgenys hair and the small boy nodded.  
  
“Yes, but that’s always been at moms place. Liam’s never been to dads house before!”  
  
“Well, we gotta arrange that then,” Ian smirked at Mickey, who nervously licked his lips and looked away from Ian, feeling the redhead undressing him with his eyes. What the fuck was wrong with this douchebag?!  
  
“Sure, whatever! Let’s go, Yev, aunt Mandy’s waiting for us,” Mickey mumbled, nodded at Linda and turned around to leave, holding Yevgenys hand tightly as they crossed the street.  
  
“Nice meeting you, Mickey!” Ian called and watched the raven haired leave without even acknowledging his goodbye.  
  
***


	2. Accidentally in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you all for your kind comments!! I'm so happy :D :D :D
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter as well - enjoy!

Shit, that was awkward! Who the fuck was that carrot top? Why did he look at Mickey like he was a piece of meat? Ogling him like a fucking creep! Fucking redheaded Northside douchebag! Fuck, Mickey suddenly felt all hot! He snapped out of his confusing thoughts when he felt Yevgeny tugging at his sleeve.  
  
“What’s the surprise, dad?” Yevgeny asked excitedly and jumped up and down as they crossed the street.  
  
“Oh, I almost forgot!” Mickey grinned at his son and walked toward the bike. “Look!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Aunt Mandy’s bought us a bike! And look, you’ve got your own seat with Superman on,” Mickey exclaimed and picked up the small kid.  
  
“Wow!”  
  
“Cool, huh?”  
  
“But that’s _Spiderman_ , dad, not Superman!” Yevgeny laughed, making Mickey chuckle as well.  
  
“Okay, Spiderman then! What do you think?”  
  
“It’s sooo cool! How fast can you drive?”  
  
“Wanna find out?” Mickey winked at Yevgeny, who giggled as he was placed in the carrier. Mickey’d never used a child carrier like that before, so the straps and belts confused him. “Just a moment, kiddo,” he mumbled while Yevgeny put on his helmet, ready to ride with a big grin on his face. The struggle with the many straps however was real - you’d need a fucking instruction manual to work out that shit!  
  
“You need help with that?” They heard a voice call from across the street. Mickey looked up and locked eyes with Ian, who leaned smugly up against his black car as Liam crawled into the backseat of it.  
  
“We’re good, thanks!” Mickey shouted back and returned his attention to the straps on Yevgenys carrier. The raven haired could feel the warmth rise in his cheeks again, fucking smartass gingerbread!  
  
“Why are your cheeks turning red, dad?” Yevgeny asked innocently and poked Mickeys cheek, making Mickey glare at the straps as he tried to figure them out.  
  
“They’re not.”  
  
“Yes, they are!” Yevgeny laughed and Mickey heard Ian snicker behind them before getting in the car and drive away.  
  
“There we go, buddy!” Mickey finally sighed and looked with pride at his son in the carrier, dangling his legs playfully. “You’re ready?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
***  
  
They arrived at home after a fast ride through the city, Yevgeny laughing loudly whenever they hit cracks in the concrete and the bike bumped lightly. Mickey couldn’t help the wide, stupid grin on his face as they stopped outside of their house. It’d been a long time since he’d laughed that much. He parked the bike up against the fence and gently untied Yevgeny, placing him on the sidewalk before picking up the bike.  
  
“Let’s go, little man!”  
  
“Yes!” Yevgeny exclaimed and ran up the stairs, his way too big helmet bouncing adorably. “Aunt Mandy!”  
  
“Hi Yev! Oh, I missed you so much! Come give me a big hug, you little marshmallow,” Mandy squealed as she sat on the couch, throwing away the magazine she’d been reading. Yevgeny ran to her, wrapping his arms around her neck and she pulled him up on her lap while Mickey walked in with the bike, closing the door behind him. “How did it go?”  
  
“Dad drove sooo fast, it was so much fun!”  
  
“Oh really?” Mandy laughed and helped Yevgeny taking off his helmet. “Dad’s quite a hell raiser, huh?” Mickey noticed Mandys hard tone of voice, but just shrugged.  
  
“It was your stupid bike-idea!”  
  
“Yes, but—”  
  
“Aunt Mandy, look, it’s Spiderman. Spiderman!” Yevgeny innocently interrupted her and pointed proudly at his helmet, making Mandys heart melt a little. She playfully ruffled his hair as he looked grinning up at her.  
  
“Yes, that’s so cool, honey! Go, put your backpack away and we’ll go play in the yard, okay?” Yevgeny jumped down from her lap and ran to his room, leaving Mickey and Mandy in the living room. They silently stared at each until a wide grin spread across Mandys face. “Can you seriously never behave, you fucking smartass?!” She laughed and threw a pillow at Mickey, who easily dodged it, laughing loudly.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
An alarm went off, ringing loudly as Mickey tiredly opened his eyes and reached for his phone to stop the noise. It was 6:30 in the morning. He yawned loudly, laying back down on his big bed with Yevgeny sound asleep on his arm.  
  
“Morning sleepyhead,” he whispered and placed a soft kiss on the kids forehead, making him grimace. “C’mon, Yev, we gotta get up.”  
  
“Nooo, dad! I’m still tired,” Yevgeny whined and buried his head in the pillow.  
  
“Me too, but we gotta get up, buddy!” Mickey sighed and stepped out of bed, pulling on some sweats before turning to find Yevgeny hiding under the covers. “Wait, where did Yevgeny go? I’m sure he was just here,” Mickey playfully said and sat down on the bed again, watching Yevgeny move and giggle sleepily under the covers. “Where could he be - where _could_ he be?” With a quick grab Mickey pulled off the covers and exposed a laughing Yevgeny. “There he is!”  
  
“Nooo, dad, you found me!” Yevgeny squealed when Mickey started tickling his feet. Mandy opened the door and smiled down at them.  
  
“You silly heads! Ready for breakfast?”  
  
“Now we are, right dad? ‘Cus you found me!” Yevgeny giggled and looked up at Mickey, who gently stroked his cheek. The kid was adorable! Big, messy hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was indeed Mickeys best accident!  
  
“Right, Yev. Let’s go,” Mickey chuckled and they all went to the kitchen. Mandy served them pancakes as she placed OJ and coffee on the table as well.  
  
“Remember your job interview later today, Mick,” she reminded him as she sat down by the table. Mickey was in the middle of drowning his pancakes in syrup.  
  
“Shit, I forgot. When is it?”  
  
“It’s at 1, I’ll text you the address when I’ve dropped off Yevgeny.”  
  
“Great!”  
  
“You’re not driving me to kindergarten today, dad?” Yevgeny asked sadly.  
  
“No, sorry, buddy. I’m busy, but aunt Mandy’ll take you to kindergarten today, ‘kay? I’ll take you tomorrow,” he smiled down at Yevgeny, who sighed and nodded.  
  
“I wanted to show Liam my new helmet with Spiderman,” he mumbled disappointed.  
  
“Oh, sweety, don’t be sad! You can show him tomorrow when dad takes you, yes?” Mandy tried comforting him. “Today we’ll take the bus! That’s exciting too, right?”  
  
“I guess,” Yevgeny pushed the pancakes a little around on his plate, sighing loudly. Mickey and Mandy shared a look before finishing the breakfast.  
  
***  
  
“Here we go, Yev!” Mandy smiled and opened the front door to the kindergarten with Yevgeny on her hip. They walked in and greeted Linda and the rest of the staff.  
  
“Hi Mandy, hi Yev!”  
  
“Hey guys! Now be nice today, okay? Dad’s gonna pick you up around 5,” she smiled at Yevgeny as she kneeled down. Yevgeny nodded, kissed her on the cheek and ran off to play with the other kids. Just when she was about to exit the building the front door swung open, nearly hitting her in the head. A handsome redhead appeared with a apologetic smile.  
  
“Sorry, Mandy, didn’t see you there!”  
  
“How could you?” Mandy laughed and greeted Ian and Liam, who was holding the redheads hand. “Hi Liam!”  
  
“Is Yevgeny here?”  
  
“Yes, he was headed to the rainbow room a moment ago,” Mandy nodded as Liam threw his jacket and shoes on the floor, and ran to find Yevgeny. “Cute!”  
  
“Adorable,” Ian rolled his eyes as he picked up Liams jacket and shoes. Liam was the youngest of the Gallaghers, clearly a little more spoiled and ill-mannered than the rest of them. “Hey, I bumped into your brother yesterday.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, he was picking up Yevgeny.”  
  
“Huh? That’s weird, he didn’t mention meeting you.”  
  
“I didn’t really introduce myself that well either. Didn’t tell him I know you, he seemed a little.. Confused.”  
  
“Oh! You’re the redheaded douchebag with the fancy car?” Mandy laughed, suddenly remembering Mickeys description of Ian.  
  
“Probably, yeah,” Ian chuckled as he hung the little jacket in Liams locker. “You never mentioned him being that good looking!”  
  
“You think he’s good looking?”  
  
“Well, he’s not hard on the eyes,” Ian shrugged and buried his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Uh-oh! Maybe making him apply for the job isn’t such a good idea then?”  
  
“Ah, you know me, Mands, I’ll keep it professional,” Ian chuckled. “Even if he has an ass to die for,” Mandy shook her head.  
  
“He’s gonna shit bricks when he sees you’re the one in charge of the job interview, you know,” Mandy giggled.  
  
“I’ll look forward to that,” Ian snickered as they left the kindergarten.  
  
“I apologize in advance if he acts weird, ‘cus he probably will!” Mandy laughed as they went their separate ways.  
  
***  
  
Mickey looked at his phone, it was 12:34. Maybe he should get going if he wanted to make it on time for the job interview. He sighed and looked up the address Mandy’d texted him. It was only a 10 minutes drive from their house, he didn’t have to go before 12:45, no stress! So he took a nice, warm shower before dressing in a long-sleeved, button up shirt in dark grey and black trousers, which hugged his tight ass perfectly, if he should say so himself. No one had ever been able to resist him with these magic pants! After all Mandy’d told him the interviewer was gay, so if he didn’t get the job at least he could get a good first-fuck-after-prison. Win-win! Mickey noticed the time as he buttoned his shirt: 12:46.  
  
“Fuck!” He groaned and hurriedly put on some cologne and brushed his teeth. 12:49 and that’s when it hit him; he had to drive there on the fucking bike because of that ridiculous DUI! “Fuck! Fucking Hartmann!” Mickey hissed and ran out of the house with the bike, jumping up on it and drove as fast as he could.  
  
“Hey asshole, watch where you’re going!”  
  
“Fuck you!” Mickey yelled back as he crossed the red traffic light, where a car’d nearly hit him, barely missing him as the driver stepped on the brake.  
  
“Fuck me? Fuck you, man!” Mickey flipped him off and drove on, pulled out his phone, looking at the time and map. Almost there and it was only 12:56! He just needed to cross a parking lot and then he’d be there. He looked to his right and saw the huge building. He drove alongside the parking lot and noticed the well maintained maze of small bushes, which divided the different parking spots.  
  
“Fuck this,” he mumbled and looked over his shoulder, making sure no one saw his daring move as he drove across the small bushes and in between the parking spots to get to the building quicker. A perfect shortcut! Mickey smiled smugly as he approached the entrance of the building. He grabbed his phone from his pocket to check the time. 12:59, perfect! Just as he placed his phone back in his pocket and looked up the front door of an awfully familiar car parked parallel with where Mickey was driving swung open, making Mickey yell out. “‘Ey-‘ey!”  
  
“Wha—” the redhead exclaimed confusedly and jumped back into the car seat again as Mickey drove directly into the car door. Mickey fell on his ass.  
  
“What the fuck, man?!” He hissed as he sat up, rubbing his back and glared up at the stupid moron, who hadn’t noticed him driving. It was the carrot top from yesterday and somehow it infuriated Mickey even more.  
  
“Mickey! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t—” Ian confusedly stuttered and offered Mickey a hand as he stood up again.  
  
“Don’t you fucking watch where you’re going, Red?! Don’t you have eyes in your fucking head, huh!” Mickey yelled and swatted away Ians hand before getting up on his own and brushing the invisible dust off of his clothes. “Fucking jackass!”  
  
“I didn’t see you—” Ian tried to explain as Mickey picked up his bike and turned to leave.  
  
“Then maybe you should get your head out off you ass and stop jerking off in your fucking fancy car or whatever you were doing! Idiot!” Mickey spat and flipped him off as he got up on his bike again. Ian was speechless, no one had scolded him like that since he’d left the Southside years ago and somehow it went straight to his cock. Mickeys hard words made it twitch from excitement. The sight of Mickeys tight ass on the bike didn’t harm either and Ian tilted his head a little as he watched him drive away.  
  
“Damn!” He snickered before checking his car door.  
  
***  
  
“Fucking, stupid, idiotic shithead!” Mickey growled and locked his bike. It was 1:06 and because of that fucking carrot top he was now late! Mickey took a few deep breathes before he went into the reception and introduced himself. “Hey! I’m, uh, I’m late for a job interview, I was supposed to—”  
  
“Oh yes! You were in an accident out in the parking lot just now, right? Mr. Milkovich, is it?” Mickey frowned confusedly at the elderly blonde woman, sitting behind the counter. She just smiled politely back at him.  
  
“Yeah..?”  
  
“I’ll call and tell you’ve arrived. Please, take a seat,” she motioned him towards the white couches by the huge window in front of the building. Mickey nodded politely back at her and sat down on the couch, looking around. It was a huge hotel with white walls, light pastel colored furnitures and orchids. Very minimalistic and almost clinical! “Mr. Milkovich?” Mickey jumped up as the receptionist approached him. “Please follow me.”  
  
“‘Kay,” Mickey mumbled and followed the petite girl to the elevator. She pushed the button for the 12th floor, entered a code and the doors closed. They stood there in silence. Mickey could feel the nervousness creep up on him and he nervously cracked his neck, receiving a frown from the receptionist. “Sorry!”  
  
“Here we are, mr. Milkovich. Good luck!”  
  
“Thanks,” Mickey mumbled and left the elevator, watching the blonde wave politely at him as the doors closed. He was in a big ass office with white walls, pastel furnitures and orchids, just like the reception. In front of him was a neatly organized desk and someone sat in the huge office chair, flipping through papers as the back of the chair faced Mickey. The raven haired cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Sorry I’m late, sir, there was some idiot in an Audi—”  
  
“An idiot in an Audi?” The voice of the person sitting in the chair seemed awfully familiar and Mickey went pale as the chair spun around, revealing a smirking Ian Gallagher. “It’s fine, mr. _Milkovich_ , please, take a seat.”  
  
“No fucking way!”  
  
***


	3. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all; thank you sooo much for all the kind feedback on this new baby of mine :D You have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys like it!! (especially now since Denmark is out of the World Cup - damn it!!!)
> 
> This is a little shorter than usually, sorry >.<

“So you wanna be my new bar and lounge manager, huh?” Ian asked without looking up at the raven haired man as he flipped through Mickeys papers, which he of course had gotten from Mandy.  
  
“Look, I—”  
  
“You don’t have any education, but you’ve worked at the.. _Alibi_ for five years? The Alibi as in Kevin Balls bar?” Ian finally looked up at Mickey, who was frozen, still standing in front of the elevator.  
  
“Uh, yeah, but—”  
  
“Not bad,” Ian nodded, placing the papers on his desk as he leaned back in the chair and eyed Mickey. “I’ve known Kev for years, he doesn’t just hire anybody to work at his precious Alibi,” Mickey was lost for words, placing a hand on his hip as he scratched the side of his temple with his thumb. His reaction made Ian snicker victoriously. “You look nervous, Mickey, please just take a seat.”  
  
“I’m not fucking nervous, asshole!”  
  
“You’ve really got a mouth on you, Milkovich, calling your potentially new boss an asshole. That’s quite bold,” Ian raised an eyebrow and rested his head in his hand, trying to hide his smirk.  
  
“The fuck it is! You nearly killed me out there with your fucking, fancy car door!” Mickey hissed and chewed his bottom lip, both hands placed on his hips now. Ian scoffed and held up both hands, surrendering.  
  
“And I do apologize for that, I wasn’t paying attention,” he locked eyes with Mickey, who shot him a hard glare. “Sorry, Mickey. Now please take a seat,” Mickey hesitated before running a hand through his styled back hair.  
  
“Fuck, this is weird, man. I-I just agreed to do this stupid interview because of my sister—”  
  
“Oh yeah! Mandy, right?”  
  
“Huh?”  
   
“She dated my older brother, Lip, when we were in high school. Ages ago, but they still keep in touch. That’s why when Lip told her about my hunt for a bar and lounge manager she recommended you,” Ian explained and noticed Mickey wasn’t clenching his jaw any longer. “She said you would be perfect for the job.”  
  
“Yeah well, Mandy would tell you I’d be perfect regardless of the job description,” Mickey scoffed and looked down at his feet. This wasn’t going as well as he’d imagined at all! He would probably not get the job and he certainly wasn’t going to get a good fuck either. Even though the redhead was quite handsome, nicely toned and tall he still pissed Mickey off!  
  
“Maybe,” Mickey snapped out of his dirty thoughts and looked over at Ian, who was still sitting in his huge office chair. “But I’ll be the judge of that. C’mon, sit the fuck down, Mickey, and tell me what you expect of this job.”  
  
“I—” Mickey started, but hesitated. Mandy would probably kill him if she found out he’d left before even hearing about the job. “Fine,” Mickey walked to the desk and sat down on the smaller chair in front of the desk. Ian watched his movement closely, the way his pants and shirt hugged his perfect figure.. Fuck, he was hot!  
  
“So tell me, why do you want this job?”  
  
“Why? Uhh, the pay’s probably better than what I get at the Alibi,” the raven haired shrugged nonchalantly, making Ian laugh.  
  
“Fair enough!” Mickey couldn’t help the small smile spreading on his face, the redhead had a quite contagious laugh. “How about the fact that you’d be managing instead of bartending?”  
  
“Not a fucking problem, I ain’t even that good at mixing drinks.”  
  
“You’re selling yourself really well,” Ian chuckled and looked over at Mickey, who was now smiling smugly back at him. Mickey had nothing to lose and Ians challenging attitude intrigued him. With a cocky nod Mickey licked the corner of his mouth as if saying ‘that’s all you got?’ and crossed his arms. Ian could feel his pants tighten a little at the gesture. Fuck, Ian, focus!  
  
“Glad you think so, Red,” the nickname made Ian snicker.  
  
“If I was to offer you the job,” the redhead adjusted himself a little before continuing. “I’d expect you to manage my bar properly. That means no local drunks or fights, it’s not the Alibi after all.”  
  
“Whatever you say.”  
  
“And you’d have to report to me personally once a week, keeping me updated on how the team’s doing, how much we’ve earned and overall administration.”  
  
“I can do that.”  
  
“And - and this would probably the most difficult part for you,” Ian leaned forward, his smug smile made Mickey slightly nervous for what was about to be said. “I’d be the one in charge. No calling me ‘Red’ or ‘asshole’, it’d be ‘mr. Gallagher’, ’boss’ or ‘sir’ if anything. Understood?”  
  
“C’mon, that’s no fun, Red!” Mickey scoffed challenging and looked away from Ian, who was now making the same hungry eyes at him as yesterday.  
  
“Maybe not, but do you think you could do all of that?”  
  
“Sure, it’s not like it’s fucking rocket science or anything,” the raven haired returned Ians awaiting glance. Ian nodded as he considered whether or not to offer Mickey the job. He’d been the best candidate so far regardless of his lack of education. However Ian knew if he hired him he’d have to drop those dirty thoughts about the handsome man in front of him.. What a dilemma!   
  
“Okay, tell you what,” Ian eventually said and rose from his chair. “How about you come by tonight? We can go through the different tasks, I’ll introduce you to the team and you can get a feeling of how it is to work at the Nova Hotel.”  
  
“I got the job..?” Mickey asked surprised and stood up as well. Ian chuckled and walked to him.   
  
“Let’s call it a trial period,” he smiled down at Mickey, who swallowed as he felt a little intimidated by the tall redhead.  
  
“‘Cus it’s not like I’ve got work or anything tonight!”  
  
“I’m sure you can sneak your way out of it, Mickey,” Ian smirked and adjusted the collar of Mickeys shirt. Mickeys eyes widened and felt his cheeks get hot. The sight of a blushing Mickey made Ian smile even wider as they locked eyes. “Be here at 8, alright?”  
  
“R-right,” Mickey looked away from Ian, but could still feel his intense eyes on him. There was this weird, undefinable tension between them. Kind of like an angry, sexual frustration, and Mickey was unsure whether it was because he hadn’t had sex since before he went to jail, or because the redhead was so hot, but still so smug and Northside that he by definition just pissed him off. Eventually he looked back at Ian, who smirked back at him before walking to the elevator.  
  
“I’ll tell Juliet about our arrangement, so she’ll greet you by the entrance when you arrive at 8,” Ian said as he pressed the button and leaned up against the door frame. Mickey followed him and they waited for the elevator to arrive. “Oh! And this time, Mickey, please be on time,” Ian winked.  
  
“Fuck you, man! It was your fault I was late, you and your—” Mickey paused when Ian hooked a finger in his collar, gently pulling him closer. When they were only inches apart Ian smirked at the silent reaction from the raven haired. He’d expected him to throw a tantrum or something, but he only stared back at him. Probably frozen by the sudden move Ian made on him.  
  
“See you tonight, Mick,” Ian whispered huskily, eyes wandering from Mickeys eyes to his plump lips and back up to the beautiful pair of blue eyes. Mickey could feel the redheads hot breath on his skin and it went straight to his dick. It took all of Mickeys self control not to punch him in the face or push him back against the wall and tell him to fuck him right then and there. Fuck, he was horny! They were interrupted by the sound of the elevator as the doors opened in front of them.  
  
“Whatever, Red,” Mickey mumbled and swatted Ians hand away from him before walking into the elevator and pushing the button. Ian was still leaning against the door frame when the doors started closing.  
  
“You’d better start practicing on not calling me nicknames, Mickey, if you want the job that is,” he snickered and Mickey flipped him off.  
  
***


	4. Troublemaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update ^^; I hope you'll like it though! Enjoy!

“Fuck,” Mickey grunted as he jerked his dick one last time and came all over his hand. He’d hurried home from the job interview with Ian, hard as a rock and stormed into the bathroom to get some relief. The last five minutes of the interview had really fucked him up; The redheads intense eyes, his warm breath on his skin and his soft, but firm touch. Shit, he needed to have sex with someone - anyone - ASAP! Otherwise he’d probably jump the carrot top tonight and he wasn’t going to, ‘cus then he’d fuck up the best opportunity for a steady, well-paid 9-5 job he’d gotten in years.  
  
“Mick? You’re home?” Mickey heard the front door slam shut as he cleaned himself up.  
  
“Yeah, ‘m in the bathroom!”  
  
“You just got home from the job interview? How did it go?”  
  
“Bitch, I’m on the can!” Mickey rolled his eyes while he adjusted his clothes, wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked himself in the mirror before exiting. Mandy was sitting on the couch in the living room, texting someone.  
  
“‘Ey,” he sighed and joined her on the couch. She smiled and placed her phone on the table in front of them.  
  
“So how did it go, grumpy ass? Not well, I assume?”  
  
“And why would you assume that?”  
  
“I saw you on your bike when I was on my way home. You didn’t exactly look thrilled,” Mickey scoffed and ran a hand down his face. Of course he wouldn’t look thrilled coming out of that fucking interview, he was on the breaking point of cumming in his pants! “Or am I wrong?”  
  
“Huh?” Mickey snapped out of his thoughts and Mandy turned to face him completely.  
  
“How did it go?!”  
  
“Uhh, I think it went okay,” the raven haired shrugged. “I’m going on a trial shift tonight at 8, where I’ll be introduced to the team and shit.”  
  
“Really?! Oh my God, Mickey, that’s great! Congratulation,” Mandy excitedly wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
“Yeah-yeah, I didn’t get it yet, let’s see how it goes tonight,” Mickey patted Mandys back as she unwrapped her arms around him.  
  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine, you’ve always been very good at those kind of ‘tests’. How was Ian?”  
  
“How was he? What do you mean? Fine, I think,” Mickey mumbled and fumbled with a smoke he’d snatched from Mandys pack of cigarettes on the table.  
  
“Oh shut up, you know what I mean!”  
  
“He was totally as I expected; a Northside douchebag!”  
  
“You really think so? I’ve always thought of Ian as the sweetest, kindest one of the Gallaghers. And so hot,” she sighed, making Mickey grimace back at her. “What? He’s hot!”  
  
“Bitch, please! Stop talking like that about my potentially new boss,” he groaned and placed the smoke between his lips before lightening it. Mandys smile turned into a smirk as she watched him.  
  
“You don’t think he’s hot?”  
  
“Fuck no! He’s fucking alien-looking!”  
  
“You sure? What about those broad shoulders? That gorgeous red hair? The pretty green eyes? That perfect smile?” Mickey just stared back at her in confusion, especially since it was exactly those features of Ian he’d found incredible sexy when he’d first laid eyes on the redhead. Mandy moved closer with a smug smile. “And you know what else? I’ve heard he’s got a fucking nine inch monster-cock between his legs!”  
  
“Oh my fucking God, Mandy, shut the fuck up already!” Mickey exclaimed as he got up and walked to the front door. He’d just calmed down and now his sister was planting all these dirty thoughts of Ians sexy body in his head again!  
  
“Hey Mick?”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I promised Yev you’d pick him up at 5 today,” Mickey nodded and opened the front door. “He’s so excited to show Liam his new helmet,” the raven haired stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Hey, uh, that Liam kid? He’s Gallaghers son?”  
  
“No, he’s just Ians younger brother. I don’t think any of the Gallaghers has kids,” she mumbled and thought about it for a moment as Mickey watched her from the front door. “Fiona’s the oldest one, she’s single with zero kids. Then there’s Lip - no wife, no kids - Ian - single as well - Carl and Debbie as well. And little Liam of course.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Mickey nodded, spacing out a little. Mandy giggled.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ian almost never picks up Liam in the afternoon, he’s too busy with his hotel and shit,” she winked at him as a blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
“The fuck should I care,” Mickey mumbled and slammed the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Mickey looked around as he approached the kindergarten. No Audi - perfect! He placed the bike up against the fence and locked it before grabbing Yevgenys helmet and walked through the garden gate. Linda was picking flowers with some of the girls.  
  
“Hi Mickey!”  
  
“‘Ey Linda, Yev’s out here?”  
  
“No, he’s playing soccer in the back yard,” she pointed with her thumb as he joined her by the bushes and flowers. “He’s been in such a good mood today, no fighting, no crying. And I think it’s because you’re back again, Mickey. He really missed you when you were gone!”  
  
“I know, I missed him too. He’s in the back then?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll go get him,” she smiled and handed him the flowers she’d picked with the girls before she went to get Yevgeny. Mickey stood there, awkwardly with the flowers in his hand as the girls goggled and giggled at him. That was when his ears caught the sound of an awfully familiar car parking outside of the kindergarten, and he dreaded looking back to confirm his suspicion. With a loud sigh he placed the hand which was holding the helmet on his hip and threw his head back.  
  
“Why, God? Why?” Mickey whispered to himself as he heard the garden gate open and close.  
  
“Twice in one day already? Must be my lucky day,” Ian chuckled and took a good look at Mickeys amazing ass before walking towards Mickey, who looked over his shoulder and glared at him. Not in the fucking mood, he wanted to tell the redhead, ‘cus he was still sexually frustrated from earlier. Ian flashed him a perfect smile, making Mickey weak at the knees. “Aw, you shouldn’t have done that, Mickey!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The flowers,” Ian nodded towards the flowers in Mickeys hand and the raven haired nervously fumbled with them, fighting off the urge to throw the flowers at the ground like he’d normally do because he was a tough Southsider, not some wuss!  
  
“Oh fuck off, it’s not mine, it’s—”  
  
“Dad!” Both of them looked over at the kid, who came running towards them with his big backpack bouncing on his back. Yevgeny was like an angel, coming to Mickeys rescue and the raven haired smiled widely.  
  
“‘Ey little man! You ready to get outta here?”  
  
“Hell yeah,” the kid grinned up at Mickey, who playfully ruffled his hair.  
  
“Uh, yeah, that’s another thing I’d like to talk to you about before you go, Mickey,” Linda walked towards them. “Hi mr. Gallagher,” she smiled as she caught her breath after running after Yevgeny.  
  
“Hey Linda,” Ian smiled politely at the blonde.  
  
“What, Linda?” Mickey interrupted, not wanting to stay a minute longer than he had to. The blonde cleared her throat as she nodded towards Yevgeny. “Oh! Yev, why don’t you go and show Liam your helmet, huh?”  
  
“Oh yeah! I’ll be right back, dad,” Mickey handed his son the helmet and watched him run off. Mickey was about to return his attention to Linda when he noticed Ian still standing there, looking at him.  
  
“Don’t you have a kid to pick up or some stocks to buy, Red?” The snappy remark made Ian chuckle. Mickey was so feisty, it was so hot!  
  
“Sure, Mickey. I’ll see you later,” Ian winked at him before leaving, making Mickey a little flushed. Linda watched them silently.  
  
“Well?!”  
  
“Oh yeah! Yevgeny has been cursing today - a lot actually! And he usually don’t do that, he’s usually a very good and polite little guy. So maybe we could try to tone it down a little at home, hm? With the cursing?” Linda asked, carefully choosing her words. “‘Cus you know, kids pick up on these things and then the other parents complain, and—”  
  
“Yeah-yeah, I got it, Linda,” Mickey handed her the flowers and nodded. “We’ll try to keep a civil tone at home from now on.”  
  
“Thank you, Mickey.”  
  
“It has just been a little challenging to adjust to having Yev around again. My temper gets the best of me, you know,” Mickey chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.  
  
“I know and besides the cursing I think you’re doing an excellent job! Yev’s been so cheerful today,” Linda smiled widely at the raven haired, who nodded. Yevgeny came running towards them again followed by Ian and Liam.  
  
“I’m ready to go now, dad. Liam thought my helmet was so cool!”  
  
“He did, did he?” Mickey snickered as he picked up the little boy and placed him on his hip.   
  
“Yeah, it’s the coolest helmet I’ve ever seen,” Liam sulked as he and Ian joined them. “I want one too!”  
  
“Of course you do,” Ian sighed and rolled his eyes, patting his little brother on the head.  
  
“We’ll work on the language, Linda! Say bye to ms. Swan, Yev,” Mickey was in such a hurry Yevgeny didn’t even get a chance to greet his teacher properly goodbye as they exited the kindergarten. The raven haired walked to the bike and placed Yev in his carrier, this time much more confident about how the straps and belts worked.  
  
“Dad, can we get an ice cream on the way home? Mommy always gets me ice cream on the way home from kindergarten,” Yevgeny asked innocently, making Mickey eye him suspiciously before snickering.  
  
“She does, hm? Must be some real healthy ice cream, they’re made out of carrots and cucumber?”  
  
“Nooo, dad, real ice cream! I swear!” Mickey laughed as Liam and Ian passed them on the sidewalk. “See you tomorrow, Liam! Bye mr. Gallagher!”  
  
“Bye-bye, Yev!” Liam waved back at Yevgeny, who dangled his legs from the carrier. “You wanna play Mario kart tomorrow?”  
  
“Yay! Can you bring the wheels for the Wii?” Ian eyed Mickey working at the belts on the carrier as the kids talked. Fuck, how was it possible for a person to be this irresistible? His charming temper, piecing, beautiful eyes and amazing ass! Ian knew if he hired Mickey it would end up being a disaster just waiting to happen. When Mickey’d buckled up Yevgeny and stepped a little back from the bike Ian grabbed the opportunity to lean a little closer to whisper in Mickeys ear.  
  
“About tonight—”  
  
“Fuck, Red! Don’t sneak up on me like that, Jesus!” Mickey exclaimed and turned to look directly at Ian. The kids continued their conversation, not even noticing Mickeys freak out.  
  
“You’re not wearing those pants later, okay? Find something a little less.. Tight to wear,” Ian smirked at him. Mickey picked up on the unspoken words and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Now you’re telling me what to wear?”  
  
“I’m telling you what _not_ to wear, yeah. ‘Cus I’m the boss and I’m the one in charge.”  
  
“You’re really pushing your luck, Gallagher. I’m not _that_ desperate to get a new job,” Mickey lied as he snickered smugly and crossed his arms.  
  
“Playing hard to get, huh? I like that,” Ian chuckled and leaned closer. “But if you’re wearing those pants tonight I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to take my eyes or hands off that gorgeous ass of yours, and we wanna keep this professional, right?” Mickey nearly dropped his jaw as Ian winked at him. “C’mon, Liam, we gotta get you home before baseball training starts.”  
  
“Yeah! Bye Yev,” Liam and Ian walked to the car while Mickey kept staring at Ian.  
  
“Dad? Dad?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You’re drooling.”  
  
“Fuck..”  
  
***


	5. Maneater

“Dad, are you going to mr. Gallaghers place tonight?”  
  
“Huh? What? Why? No! Why would I do that, Yev?!” Mickey stuttered as they drove through the city. Yevgeny smiled up at his dad as Mickeys cheeks blushed a pretty shade of pink.  
  
“I heard you and mr. Gallagher talk about something tonight. Something about pants?”  
  
“Oh, ha-ha! N-no, Yev,” Mickey halfheartedly laughed, nervous about how much of the conversation between him and Ian Yevgeny’d picked up on. “Mr. Gallagher has offered me a job at his hotel so I have a shift tonight, and he, uhh, just asked me to wear some other pants, that’s all. Apparently there’s a dress code!”  
  
“You’re going to work for mr. Gallagher?”  
  
“Maybe. I’m not quite sure, that’s why I have to go tonight.”  
  
“Oh, okay,” Mickey could hear the disappointment in Yevgenys voice as they turned left and drove down the street, approaching their house.  
  
“But don’t worry, buddy, the shift starts at 8:00, so I’ll tuck you in tonight, ‘kay?”  
  
“Yay! Can you read me the story about Nemo and his dad again?”  
  
“Of course,” Mickey chuckled as they arrived home.  
  
***  
  
It was 6:17 and Yevgeny was making dinner with Mandy. Mickey hadn’t had a chance to text or call any of his old flings, because Yevgeny’d been hyper on the cookies Mickey’d eventually given him after lots of begging from the boy, and Mickey knew he had to keep a close eye on the kid whenever he was hyper from sugar. Now however Mickey’d gotten some privacy and he seriously needed some dick in him before spending the rest of the night with Ian. He wasn’t going to fuck up this opportunity! Even if it meant passing on a (probably fucking amazing) fuck with the redhead. So after calling Kevin to tell him he wouldn’t be able to work that night he started texting.  
  
[Mickey 6:18] _“What’s up, Jake? Outta the joint again. Wanna fuck?”_  
  
[Mickey 6:19] _“Hey Matt, back from jail. Wanna fuck?”_  
  
[Mickey 6:19] _“Yo Eric, DTF?”_  
  
Shit, he was such a slut, but he needed to get it out of his system and the plan was clear:  
  
6:30 - dinner  
7:00 - tuck in Yevgeny  
7:30 - a quick fuck  
8:00 - shift at the Nova Hotel

  
Perfect! Lots of time to get a quick shower and shit before heading to the hotel. Mickey ran a hand through his hair as he chuckled and sat down on his bed, waiting for one of his booty calls to reply. It didn’t take long before the phone buzzed and texts lighted up the screen. Mickey smirked as he read the replies.  
  
[Jake 6:21] _“Welcome back, man. Freedom! Sure, your place?”_  
  
Mickey groaned as he started writing the reply.  
  
[Mickey 6:21] _“Can’t be at my place. Your place?”_  
  
[Matt 6:21] _“Hell yeah! I’m off at 9:00! My place or your place?”_  
  
Well, Matt was out of the picture then. But maybe Jake?  
  
[Eric 6:22] _“Fuck yeah. Your place?”_  
  
Fucking hell, no! Not his fucking place, not when Yevgeny was there!  
  
[Mickey 6:22] _“No, your place?”_  
  
[Jake 6:23] _“Sorry, Mickey. I’m having Francisca this week, can’t be here.”_  
  
Shit! Just when Mickey was about to propose meeting up somewhere else Svetlanas stern face lighted up on the screen. He growled resignedly, but answered anyway.  
  
“What’s up, Svet?”  
  
_“Mickey, welcome back to the free world. How was prison?”_  
  
“The usual; stabbings, fights and trying not to drop the soap in the shower, y’know.”  
  
_“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”_ Mickey cringed a little at the joke.  
  
“So what can I do for you, Svet?”  
  
_“Neville and I are going to his parents beach house this weekend and we want boy with us. I know it’s your weekend with him, but Nevilles parents never see the boy—”_  
  
“Really, Svet? _Really_?! I haven’t seen him in months and now you wanna take him to go see your new boy toys fucking parents for the weekend?!”  
  
_“You speak nicely of Neville! I’m sorry, Mickey, but you can have boy until Friday then, okay?”_  
  
“No, not fucking okay, Svet!” Mickey hissed through gritted teeth and ran a hand through his hair as he walked back and forth in his bedroom.  
  
_“Boy’s going with us this weekend. End of discussion,”_ Svetlana was just as stubborn as Mickey and he knew there was no way he’d win this. So he did the only thing he could do; he negotiated.  
  
“If you’re taking Yev to your fucking parents-in-law this weekend then I want another weekend and until this Friday, ‘kay?”  
  
_“I guess it’s fair,”_ Svetlana sighed after a long pause. _“We’ll pick up boy Friday then.”_  
  
“Fine,” it bothered Mickey whenever Svet out of the blue changed their schedule. He knew it wasn’t good for Yevgeny; the kid needed stability especially after not being able to be with his dad for two long months.  
  
_“Give Yevgeny a kiss from me and have a good night, Mickey.”_  
  
“Yeah, bye-bye, Svet!” He looked angrily at the phone as he hung up and heard soft knocks on the door. “What?!”  
  
“Dad..?” Yevgenys soft voice asked and opened the door, looking up at Mickey, who was still looking at his phone. “Dinner’s ready.”  
  
“Thank you, kiddo,” Mickey sighed, eyes glued to the screen as he walked towards the boy. His hard on from earlier was pretty much gone after his conversation with Svetlana, so he threw his phone on the bed, giving up on the booty calls for now before smiling down at Yevgeny. “I just talked to your mom.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, and, uh,” Mickey brushed Yevgenys hair back as they walked to the dinner table, where Mandy was already sitting. “You’re going to Nevilles parents beach house this weekend with mom.”  
  
“What?! I thought I was staying here,” Yevgeny gasped as he sat down.  
  
“I know, buddy, but the plan has been changed, I’m sorry,” Mandy kept her mouth shut, she didn’t want to get involved in this mess.  
  
“You don’t want me here..?”  
  
“Fuck! No, Yevgeny, that’s not it! C’mere, buddy,” Mickeys voice was loud and Mandys eyes widened at the small boys question. Yevgeny sadly walked to Mickey, who placed him on his lap. “Mom just wants you to have a nice weekend by the beach, you know, go swimming and building huge sand castle, all that  shit, okay?”  
  
“But I wanna stay here, dad..”  
  
“I know, I know,” Mickey kissed his hair and Yevgeny wrapped his arms around his neck. Mickey sighed as he felt the small boy whimper and Mandy shook her head.  
  
“Fucking Svetlana,” she mouthed at Mickey, who shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Well, Mickeys horniness was definitely none-existing after a whole evening of comforting Yevgeny and tucking him in. He’d decided to comply with Ians wish and pulled on some jeans instead of his tight trousers from earlier, and grabbed a black, long-sleeved shirt. Mandy watched him from the doorway as he adjusted his collar.  
  
“So.. You nervous?”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Uh, the shift? Duh!”  
  
“Nah,” Mickey shrugged and combed his hair back. Mandy nodded and sat on his bed.  
  
“You’ve met your _tutor_ yet then?”  
  
“Tutor? Please, Mandy, it’s not college or some shit, it’s a fucking job,” but Mandy just blinked at him, waiting for his answer. “It’s, uh.. Ian, I think.”  
  
“Ian?! What..? Why?”  
  
“He’s the manager,” Mickey sighed matter-of-factly. “Guess he wants to personally educate the new staff or whatever.”  
  
“Or maybe he just wants to educate _you_ ,” she giggled and raised her eyebrows, making Mickey frown back at her in the mirror.  
  
“Why the fuck would he only want to educate me?”  
  
“Maybe because he thinks you’re hot,” Mandy shrugged and Mickey paused.  
  
“He thinks I’m hot..?”  
  
“That’s what he told me,” Mickey turned to face her, but no words came out of his mouth. “What?”  
  
“Just.. Don’t talk about him like that!”  
  
“Like what?” Mandy smirked and winked at him. “Oh, c’mon! Mick, you’re both adults!”  
  
“So? I don’t wanna fuck up this opportunity to get a nice 9-5 job with good pay and all that crap!”  
  
“You think you’d fuck up it up if you two—”  
  
“I don’t even know what we’re talking about anymore, but I’m late!” Mickey shook his head and grabbed his jacket on the bed. Before leaving the bedroom he eyed Mandy. “Don’t wait up!”  
  
“Slut!”  
  
“Skank!”  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, Mickey chose not to wear the pants, but will that be enough to keep Ian off his back..? ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it - thank you for reading :D <3


	6. Waiting for tonight

Mickey gazed up at the hotel. It was 7:57 - he was actually early. And nervous! Very un-like Mickey Milkovich. He took a long drag on his smoke before throwing it away and stepping into the reception. The reception was empty except of two women behind the counter.  
  
“Welcome mr. Milkovich!” The blonde from earlier called and waved at him. He nodded and walked towards her as she made her way around the desk. “So nice you could make it tonight! The rest of the applicants have already arrived, please follow me.”  
  
“What..?”  
  
“Hm?” The blonde, supposedly called Juliet, hummed.  
  
“I-I just thought I was the only applicant,” Mickey cringed at his own assumption. Of course he wasn’t the only applicant! What made him think he’d be the only one? So stupid!  
  
“Oh no, dear. We’ve had a lot of applicants for this job,” she walked him to a door and leaned towards him before knocking. “But I’m sure you’ll do perfect tonight!” Juliet winked and opened the door. “Mr. Gallagher? Mr. Milkovich’s here.”  
  
“Perfect,” Ian smiled. The conference room was huge, but there was only two people seated in front of the redhead, who were standing in front of them, leaning against the table. An asian, young woman and a man, probably the same age as Mickey, looked up at him. “And on time, none the less! Take a seat, mr. Milkovich. Thank you, Juliet.”  
  
“No problem, sir,” she nodded at Ian before winking at Mickey, who sat down next to the asian woman. Mickey knew he looked unamused, he could tell by the smug look on the redheads stupid face as he raised his eyebrows at him. Ian couldn’t help the smirk on his lips as he noticed Mickey’d complied with his request about the pants. He obviously had him in the palm of his hand!  
  
“I assume you’d all like to get going, so let me jump right to it. You’re going to work at the bar with my three bartenders; Zara, Jacob and My. Zara and Jacob will be at the bar the entire evening while My’s serving drinks and snacks to our guests in the lounge area. You each get to meet them and you’ll be working with them for two hours, showing off your skills,” Ian picked up a notepad and looked at it. Mickey snorted, what the fuck was this shit? The sound made the other applicants look at him as well as Ian. “Everything’s ok, mr. Milkovich?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“This is your schedule for the evening,” Ian handed them each a piece of paper. “As you can see you, ms. Zhang, you’ll start off your shift with Jacob, 8:00-8:30. Mr. Jensen, you get to work with My and mr. Milkovich,” Ian looked up at Mickey, who glared back at him from his seat. It made Ian chuckle. “You’ll start off with Zara. When you’re all done with the first shift you rearrange,” the schedule was clear:  
  
 **Ms. Zhang               Mr. Jensen             Mr. Milkovich**  
8:00-8:30: _Jacob_       8:00-8:30: _My_          8:00-8:30: _Zara_  
8:30-9:00: _My_           8:30-9:00: _Zara_        8:30-9:00: _Jacob_  
9:00-9:30: _Zara_         9:00-9:30: _Jacob_      9:00-9:30: _My_  
  
“Uh, excuse me, mr. Gallagher, but I don’t understand this exercise.. I’ve applied for a job as a manager, not as a bartender. How does this shift as a bartender make any sense when I’m applying for a job as a manager?” Zhang asked softly and both Mickey and Jensen looked back at Ian, waiting for his response.  
  
“Well, ms. Zhang, I believe it’s important as a manager to understand your staff’s tasks, their challenges and the environment they’re working in to manage them properly, and the best way to do that is to walk a mile in their shoes. Or in this case, just an evening. Don’t you agree?” Mickey was taken aback by Ians wise words, he’d never heard a man with a working title as Ians talk to passionately about the approach of being a manager. They usually just did it for the money..  
  
“Y-yes, sir. I do,” she nodded and noted something on the piece of paper Ian’d given her.   
  
“That’s a really smart idea, sir, excellent!” Jensen nodded as well. Mickey rolled his eyes, fucking ass kissers!  
  
“Great, so where’s the bar?” Mickey stood up and waited for Ian to lead the way. His passive aggressive act made Ian smirk before opening the door.  
  
“Follow me,” the redhead leaded them through the reception and to a huge bar and lounge area with nicely dimmed lights and warmer colors than the rest of the hotel. Even though there were people in both the bar and lounge Zara, Jacob and My was waiting for them by the bar. “Hey guys, this is your students for the night,” Ian introduced the three applicants.  
  
“Finally! Hi everybody,” My chirped and waved at them. Jacob nodded as well, but Zara didn’t seem as amused, making Mickey roll his eyes. Of course he’d start off with the bitch!  
  
“You know what to do,” Ian nodded and left the small group of people to spread out across the bar and lounge area.  
  
“Come with me, handsome,” Zara sighed and nodded towards the bar. Mickey followed her to the bar. She handed him a couple of limes since it was actually a pretty slow evening, so Mickey started cutting them. “So you wanna be our new boss?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Since you’ve applied, you must like to be in charge?”  
  
“Uhh,” Mickey stuttered and eyed the brunette as she crossed her arms, staring back at him.  
  
“Telling people how to do their job even though you don’t know shit about it? Like you’re better than the rest of us behind the counter?” She shrugged nonchalantly as if she wasn’t actually insulting him and assuming he was a jerk. Mickey frowned at her as she stared back at him with a hard glare, but she didn’t scare him. “You’ve been managing before?”  
  
“No. I’m working as a bartender at the moment.”  
  
“Then why apply to this kind of job? Bartender’s not good enough for you?” The snappy comments made Mickey raise his eyebrows at the feisty woman, who glared back at him.  
  
“Listen, bitch, chill the fuck out! This job offer was the perfect opportunity for me; it’s got good pay, steady working hours and some fucking nice employment benefits! If the job had been a bartender job I’d apply too, it has nothing to do with the title or shit like that, so chill,” he snapped back and it seemed to shut her up as she stared with wide eyes back at him. After a brief, silent pause a small smile spread across Zaras lips and Mickey snorted at her reaction, eventually returning the grin. He knew where she came from, authorities wasn’t exactly his thing either.  
  
***  
  
The time flew by so fast and suddenly Mickey was finishing his last shift with My, who cheerfully told him about how great a place the Nova Hotel was to work at, and how Mickey _had_ to apply for another job if he didn’t get this one. Mickey’d noticed Ian sneaking around throughout their shift, probably to make sure everything was okay. The raven haired had locked eyes with the redhead every time, making Ian grin goofily back at him every time. What a dork!  
  
“It’s 9:30, Mick! Yay! You did it,” My laughed and hugged Mickey, who was carrying three empty cocktail glasses on a tray, nearly dropping them from the sudden hug.  
  
“Leave the man alone, My, you hyper sugar-psycho! He nearly dropped the glasses,” Zara yelled from across the room, making My apologize instantly to Mickey.  
  
“It’s okay, My, really—”  
  
“Well done, guys! You survived,” Ian smiled and entered the bar area as all six of them gathered around the end of the counter. Zhang looked tired and confused, Mickey’d definitely beat her at this game! Jensen was probably a bigger threat.. “Thank you for coming tonight and thank you for having an open mind about this. I’ll go over tonights events with my three henchmen and when I’ve evaluated I’ll give you a call. Alright?”  
  
“Yes, sir!” Jensen applauded. Fuck, he was annoying!   
  
“Good! Juliet’s got your stuff and she’ll show you out. Thank you for the hard work, guys,” Ian smiled politely as he leaned against the bar counter, nodding at the three applicants. If it wasn’t for the three bartenders behind him Mickey would definitely have given him a piece of his mind; what a fucking tease, acting all smug and inviting him to a _trial shift_ without telling him it was actually a test of other applicants as well! What a douchebag, he thought and eyed Ian, who just raised an eyebrow at him and waved as they all greeted each other goodnight and walked toward Juliet, who was waiting for them by the entrance with their stuff. Ian turned to chat with Zara and My while Jacob served costumers by the bar.   
  
“Thank you for coming tonight, we’ll be in touch soon,” Juliet smiled politely as she handed ms. Zhang her bag and jacket before handing Jensen his stuff as well. Mickey however couldn’t shake the feeling of being cheated..  
  
“Thank you, Juliet,” Mickey looked back over his shoulder. Ian was still standing by the counter, chatting with the two bartenders. “Will you excuse me for a moment?”  
  
“Oh dear, o-of course, I’ll just put your stuff behind the desk,” she stuttered and returned to the desk in the reception as Mickey approached Ian, who leaned over the counter, chatting and laughing with the girls.  
  
“Gallagher!”  
  
“Uh-oh, here comes trouble,” Zara joked and both Ian and My turned to watch Mickey walk towards them. Ian couldn’t help the small smirk on his lips.  
  
“Mickey? Didn’t you get the memo, we’re done for tonight.”  
  
“Well, _I’m_ not fucking done,” Mickey hissed and pointed at Ian, who was now facing him completely. “You coulda told me there’d be other applicants tonight!”  
  
“Aw, someone thought he was special!” Zara mocked, receiving a hard glare from Ian and an elbow in her ribs from My.  
  
“Zara, shut up! Mickey’s obviously disappointed! You thought you were the only applicant for the job, Mickey?” My asked sincerely.  
  
“Fuck no! I just—”  
  
“Okay-okay, Mickey! It’s kinda unfair to the rest of the applicants, but let’s go sit down and talk. Zara?” Ian glanced over at Zara. “Please make us two White Russians.”  
  
“Roger that, sir!” Zara winked at Ian before she started mixing the drinks. Ian placed a hand on Mickeys lower back as he led him to a secluded part of the lounge, where a couple of white couches were placed facing the huge windows. Mickey had to fight a small gasp from escaping his lips as Ian touched him. He hadn’t been touched in months and Ian firm, but yet gentle touch felt so incredible good. Shit, he had to pull himself together! They sat down on a couch, facing the pretty view of a darkened Chicago as it had started drizzling down outside. They were all alone in that area of the lounge.   
  
“You’ve been practicing,” Ian broke the silence, looking out of the window as they sat.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You didn’t call me ‘asshole’ or ‘Red’,” Ian snickered and rested his head in his hand as he leaned the arm on the armrest. “Now you just have to learn the title as well,” Ian smiled teasingly at Mickey, who could feel the warmth in his cheeks.  
  
“I won’t have to if I don’t get the job,” he shrugged and looked away from Ian again. “And since you apparently got a lot of aces up your sleeve, it seems like that might just be the case, _asshole_!”  
  
“C’mon, Mickey, you really thought you’d be the only one on trial shift tonight?” Ian chuckled in disbelief as he watched Mickey stare out the window. “It’d be a little dangerous only inviting you.”  
  
“And why’s that?” Mickey rolled his eyes and looked back at Ian, who was watching him intensely.  
  
“‘Cus I don’t think I’d be able to control myself with no one else around,” Mickeys eyes widened at the comment and just as he was about to say something My interrupted them, offering them each a drink on her tray.  
  
“Here you go, boys. Enjoy,” she sang cheerfully before leaving them alone again. Mickey watched her leave, a little frightened to look back at Ian. Both of them apparently lusted after each other, but nothing could or _should_ happen! Not if Mickey wanted the job.  
  
“I wonder if yours taste better.”  
  
“Huh?” Mickey looked back at Ian, who took a sip of his White Russian. Damn, he was hot! And that white stripe of milk covering his top lip before he licked it clean.. How Mickey longed to be the one licking his lips clean from milk.. Fuck, his hormones was out of control!  
  
“I was wondering if you make a better White Russian than my staff. Maybe you can make me one some day,” Ian smirked, obviously noticing Mickeys lustful and longing glance at his lips.  
  
“Maybe,” the raven haired exhaled and emptied his own glass in a desperate move to forget his growing dick and Ians wandering eyes. He placed the empty glass on the table in front of them and licked his lips, considering his next move. “Gallagher—” he started as he turned to face Ian again, but paused as Ian was now suddenly only inches from his face, leaning forward on the couch and placing an arm around the backrest of the couch where Mickey was sitting.  
  
“ _Mr_. Gallagher,” Ian smugly corrected, his eyes wandering from Mickeys bright eyes to his lips and back up again. Mickey could feel his heart race and his dick harden. Those pretty, green eyes and kissable, irresistible lips.. Gallagher smelled so fucking good too.. Fuck-fuck- _fuck_! “I was so pleased when I saw you earlier.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“‘Cus you did as I told you,” Ian licked his lips and chuckled as he watched Mickeys confused eyes. “About not wearing those tight pants from earlier. Such a good boy,” the mocking words made Mickeys dick throb and a small whine escaped his parted lips when he felt the pain of his now tight pants, making Ian look down at his obvious hard on.  
  
“Shit,” Mickey breathed hotly and watched Ian look back up at him, a wide smirk spreading across his stupid face. His horniness clouded his mind and all self-control seemed to vanish as his eyes wandered from Ians green and lustful eyes to his lips.  
  
“You’re hard, Mickey,” Ian noted, keeping the distance, not daring to touch Mickey even though he wanted to. And _fuck_ , how he wanted to touch him!  
  
“Fuck,” Mickey whispered huskily before grabbing the back of Ians head with both hands and pressed their lips hungrily together, tasting the alcohol on the redheads lips. Shivers ran down his spine as their lips met and he felt Ian freeze for a moment before eventually returning the kiss.  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack :D And I hope you liked it! <3


	7. Electric feel

Mickeys head was spinning as Ian kissed him back, the redhead gently placing a hand on his lower back while leaning towards him, deepening the kiss by forcefully opening Mickeys mouth wider with his lips. The last couple of days’d been thick with sexual frustration and flirtation, which now culminated in them hungrily kissing each other on a couch in the bar and lounge area of the Nova hotel. Mickey moaned into Ians inviting mouth as their tongues wrestled. Nothing but Ians intoxicating smell, touches and kisses mattered as Mickey felt his erection painfully fight against his jeans. He’d never really been that into kissing and making out, but right now he couldn’t understand why; this was fucking amazing!  
  
“Fuck, Gallagher,” he breathed heavily and looked at Ian with seductive bedroom eyes. Ian licked the corner of his mouth and smirked, pushing Mickey towards him again with the hand on his lower back. Mickey closed his eyes again and pressed his lips against Ians. The kiss was long, wet and somehow desperate. It’d been forever since Mickey’d been with anyone and he found it hard not to jump the redhead right now, his dick painfully hard and throbbing underneath his jeans. When he felt Ians other hand slowly work its way up his thigh he was certain he saw stars. It felt so heavenly! So good! So fucking amazing! (A little too amazing, actually…) He whimpered softly into Ians mouth and felt the redhead smile into their kiss. Ian ran his tongue seductively along Mickeys bottom lip, and Mickey melted a little. When Ians hand started massaging his inner thigh Mickey gasped into their kiss and pulled at Ians red locks as he suddenly jizzed in his pants. They parted and both of them breathed heavily as they processed what had just happened.  
  
“Mickey—”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Gallagher,” Mickey hissed as he swallowed hard, glaring at Ian and swatted his hand away from his thigh. Ian licked his lips, feeling his own hard dick fight against his pants and watched Mickey, flushed and with a cute wet spot on his jeans. He’d never seen a more arousing sight! “Shit!”  
  
“I-I have a change of clothes in my office—” Ian whispered and leaned towards Mickey again, but Mickey avoided him, glaring back at him before standing up and storming out of bar and lounge area. “Mickey!” Ian called as he stood up too, but didn’t dare to move since his dick was still painfully hard.  
  
“Mr. Milkovich? Your stuff, sir?” He heard Juliet call as Mickey hurried out of the hotel and Ian sighed loudly as he buried his face in his hands and sat down on the couch again.  
  
“What did you say to him, Ian?!” My asked frantically as she ran to Ian.  
  
“Nothing, My. Nothing.”  
  
***  
  
Mickey was dripping wet from the rain outside as he slammed the front door open. Mandy, who was watching TV in the living room, gasped and nearly dropped her phone on the floor.  
  
“Fuck, you scared me, jerk! How did it go?” Mickey just glared at her and threw his jacket on the floor before storming into his bedroom. “Mick? Where’s your bike? Mick? How did it go?”  
  
“Not in the fucking mood!”  
  
“That bad, huh..?” She asked softly and watched Mickey undress as she leaned against the door frame.  
  
“Do you mind!?” He hissed before walking into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. Mandy heard him turn on the water and walked back to her reality show. After about 10 minutes Mickey joined her on the couch in the living room.  
  
“So?”  
  
“Don’t! I don’t wanna talk about it,” he sighed, his hair messy and wet, and only wearing sweats. She offered him a cold beer and he silently took it, taking a huge sip of it. They watched the TV for awhile before Mandy groaned.  
  
“Oh my God, you’re killing me! Please, just tell me..! Why don’t you wanna talk about it?!”  
  
“Mandy,” he sighed, hesitating before continuing “Remember when you said I was good at these kinda test?”  
  
“Yeah..?”  
  
“Well, I think my dick got in the way this time,” he snorted and took another sip of his beer. Mandys eyes widened and she dropped the pillow she’d been hugging.  
  
“What-what do you mean? Your dick..?” She frowned and Mickey raised his eyebrows at her, glancing at her.  
  
“What do _you_ think?”  
  
“You fucked Ian..?!” Mandy exclaimed and covered her mouth with her hands, not wanting to wake up Yevgeny. Mickey nearly choked on his beer.  
  
“Fuck no!”  
  
“Then what do you mean?!”  
  
“I.. Fuck,” Mickey scratched the back of his head, feeling rather embarrassed. “I.. Promise you won’t use this against me later?!”  
  
“Promise!”  
  
“Mandy!” Mickey said threateningly, making his sister laugh.  
  
“Pinky-swear,” she giggled and sneaked her pinky around his. “Now, spill the beans!”  
  
“Ugh,” Mickey groaned, leaning forward as he rested his arms on his knees, burying his head in his hands. “I.. I jizzed my pants..”  
  
“YOU WHAT?!” Mandy screamed before falling on her ass, laughing. “You jizzed your pants?! Why?!”  
  
“The fuck should I tell you when you’re reacting like that?!”  
  
“Sorry-sorry, please.. Please, tell me! I promise I won’t laugh,” Mandy reassured him as she wiped away tears from her eyes. Mickey looked poutingly down at her as she crawled back on the couch. “Sorry! Please continue.”  
  
“You know I haven’t had any action since I got outta the joint yesterday, yeah?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“And you know I didn’t fuck any of the inmates, ‘cus those scums are filthy, right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So.. I’m kinda.. Sensitive.. You know?”  
  
“Yes, I get the picture, Mick! Get to the point of your dick getting in the way already!”  
  
“Alright-alright!” Mickey hissed and looked down at his hands holding the beer. “I wasn’t the only one on trial shift tonight, and it pissed me off Gallagher didn’t tell me that at the job interview earlier, so when we were done I went to give him a piece of my mind and—”  
  
“And your dick?”  
  
“No! Fuck, you wanna tell the story?!”  
  
“No-no, sorry! Continue!”  
  
“And we made out..” Mickey mumbled as Mandy squealed.  
  
“You made out?!”  
  
“Yes,” Mickey shot her a cold glare. “And then I jizzed my pants. End of story.”  
  
“Whoa,” Mandy gasped, staring back at the raven haired. “Listen, Mick, screwing your potentially new boss ain’t possible that bad! So you got some action and - probably - a new job? That’s great, Mick!” She laughed and patted him on the back.  
  
“The fuck do you mean?! I didn’t get any action, I fucking came in my pants, that’s no action!”  
  
“But making out is a kind of action, yeah?” Mandy asked curiously, leaning towards him.  
  
“I—” Mickey paused as they heard a knock on the front door. They looked wondering at each other before Mandy got up and walked to the door.  
  
“Yes..?” She asked softly as she opened the door, revealing a lightly soaked Ian outside on their porch. Mandy smile widened. “Hi Ian!”  
  
“Hey Mands, uh.. Mickey’s home?”  
  
“Oh, fuck, no! No!” They heard Mickey exclaim as he got up from the couch and walked to his bedroom.  
  
“Mickey, c’mon, that’s so rude,” Mandy called as she looked over her shoulder at Mickey, who slammed the bedroom door shut behind him. She returned to Ian, who worriedly watched the scene. “C’mon in, Ian. I apologize for Mickeys behavior.”  
  
“No, don’t. Really, it’s okay,” Ian chuckled nervously as he entered the living room. “He just forgot his stuff at the hotel, so I wanted to bring it to him on my way home."  
  
“That’s so sweet of you! What a great boss,” she winked at him as she took Mickeys stuff. “Can I get you anything?”  
  
“No, thank you. Uh, I’ll just..?” Ian pointed at Mickeys bedroom door and Mandy shot him a gentle smile as she nodded. The redhead walked to the door and took a deep breath before he knocked once. Silence. He knocked twice.  
  
“No!”  
  
“Mickey, please.. I.. I just wanna talk,” Ian stuttered and grabbed the doorknob, slowly opening the door. “I brought you your stuff—”  
  
“The fuck did I just tell you, Gallagher?!” Mickey yelled as he hurriedly pulled a sweater over his head, covering his naked abs. Ian watched his movements, nearly drooling at the sight; and Mickey clearly wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath those sweats as well. But now wasn’t the time for dirty thoughts!  
  
“Mickey—”  
  
“Get the fuck outta my room, Gallagher! You might be the boss at your little hotel, but not in my house, ‘kay!?” Mickey hissed through gritted teeth, but Ian’d already closed the door behind him, leaning against the closed door as he watched him.  
  
“You’re so sexy when you’re angry,” Ian purred and slowly walked towards Mickey, who’d kept himself in a safe distance from the redhead, but now started backing away from him.  
  
“The fuck?!”  
  
“You heard me,” Ian snickered as Mickey bumped up against his bed, stopping in his movements. “Ever since I first laid eyes on you outside the kindergarten I haven’t been able to get you outta my head, Mick. My mind’s been clouded with thoughts of you and your gorgeous ass,” Ian clicked his tongue as he approached Mickey, who just glared speechlessly back at him. “Fantasizing about you; how your pretty lips would feel against mine, how you’d taste, how you’d feel with my dick buried deeply in your cute ass,” their faces were once again inches from each other, Mickey now breathing heavily from arousal and uncertainty. “I however never imagine you’d jizz yourself before we got that far,” Ian chuckled and hooked a finger in Mickeys sweats.  
  
“So this was your plan all along, huh?”  
  
“You jizzing in your pants?”  
  
“No! For fucks sake,” Mickey growled and glared up at Ian, who smiled smugly down at him. “Using the job to get into my pants?!”  
  
“What? No!” Ian was taken aback by the question. There was no doubt; Mickey was sexy, charming and incredible irresistible, but Ian would never use the status of his job title to get into his pants. He could see through his crush on Mickey and appreciate Mickeys skills and experience with bartending. It was the reason he’d asked Mickey to come to the trail shift, not because of his crush on him! “I’d never ask you to come to the trial shift if I just wanted to get into your pants! You may not be good on paper, but I was sure you’d be good once you got into the work routines. I really think you’d be perfect for the job,” Ian trailed off as Mickeys piercing eyes softened.  
  
“So you wanna offer me the job now?”  
  
“Not so fast,” Ian snickered and ran a finger along the waistband of Mickeys sweats. “I’ve to go over the nights events with the crew before deciding anything. I’ll leave you jizzing your pants out of the calculations,” he joked, making Mickey frown back at him. “Now where were we..? Oh yeah! Your gorgeous ass,” the redhead whispered huskily as he continued running his hands along Mickeys waistband and cupped his round, thick ass with both hands before closing the space between them, pressing his lips against Mickeys.  
  
***


	8. Leave me lonely

Mickey was convinced making out with Ian was the worst idea he’d ever had, but with Ian coming on to him, touching him and kissing him like that in his bedroom.. It was hard to resist.. So fucking hard! And when the redhead ran his hands down his ass, squeezing it and pushing him against his toned body, all common sense was gone. Mickey closed his eyes and returned the hungry kiss, cupping Ians face as he did so. Ian smiled into the kiss and groped his ass as their clothed erections rubbed against each other. A soft moan escaped Mickeys lips as he felt Ian rocking them against each other. This was such a bad idea!  
  
“Fuck, Gallagher.. Stop,” he whispered between kisses as Ian removed his own jacket.  
  
“Why?” Ian breathed and watched Mickey with lustful eyes.  
  
“‘Cus.. It’s a fucking bad - ahh - idea,” Mickey stuttered when Ian grabbed him by the hips, forcefully pushing him up against him again. Ians soft lips brushed against his own as the redhead laid him down on the bed.  
  
“Feels like a fucking amazing idea if you ask me,” Ian chuckled and towered over Mickey, nudging his legs apart so that he could grind up against him. Mickey threw his head back on the bed, cursing his no longer existing self control. Shit, he just wanted Ian to fuck him right now! It was probably just an itch they needed to scratch.. Get it out of the system and that was it? Mickey had fucked around with coworkers before without it getting weird or anything, he’d probably be able to do that with Ian as well. Or so he told himself at that moment. Ian leaned down and licked up Mickeys neck, sucking and gently biting down just beneath his ear, making Mickey moan out loud.  
  
“Fuck!” Mickey started unbuckling Ians pants, making the redhead smirk down at him as he watched him work on his belt. The raven haired couldn’t resist any longer!  
  
“Good boy.. You’re hungry?” Ian whispered huskily as he ran his thumb over Mickeys plump bottom lip. Mickey looked intensely up at him as he unzipped his pants. For a second Ian was afraid _he_ ’d cum right then and there - those beautiful, blue eyes staring so beggingly up at him was incredible sexy!  
  
“Yes,” Mickey mumbled and flipped them over on the bed before he slid down on the floor, sitting between Ians legs as he moved his pants down, reveling that huge ‘monster-cock’ Mandy’d told him about earlier. His eyes widened a little at the size, but at the same time he nearly drooled at the sight and Ian sat up with a moan, running a hand through Mickeys messy hair.  
  
“You ready to show me how much you want the job, Milkovich?” Ian teased, but Mickey ignored him and grabbed around the root of his cock, moving it towards his lips. He slowly licked around the head, making the redhead groan as he watched him with a pleasurable frown. Mickey wrapped his lips around the head when he’d licked it good and wet, running his tongue around the head again. Fuck, it felt good to have a dick in his mouth again, he’d missed the weight on his tongue. Drool ran down Ians dick as Mickey started working on it, bobbing his head up and down as he swallowed more of Ian each time he went down. Ian watched breathlessly as Mickey swallowed him up. Who woulda thought Mickey was such an amazing cocksucker? When the raven haired tasted Ians precum on his tongue he couldn’t help the small moans. Ian could feel himself getting closer as Mickey started moaning around his member. “Good boy, good..!” He panted and placed both hands on Mickeys cheeks, making him look up at him. It was a glorious sight; Mickey looking innocently up at him, his full lips wrapped around his cock, a mixture of drool and precum running down his chin. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Mickey! Get on your knees,” the redhead ordered.  
  
“Yes,” Mickey panted and went to get a bottle of lube and a condom in his drawer while Ian stripped.  
  
“Off,” Ian breathed and forcefully removed all of Mickeys clothes, leaving him naked and vulnerable as he stood there in front of him. A smirk spread across Ians lips as he took the bottle and condom from Mickey. “On all four, Milkovich,” Mickey complied and felt his head spin and his dick leak with precum as he crawled on the bed. He could feel Ian position himself behind him and suddenly a slick, long finger entered him.  
  
“Oooh, fuuuck,” Mickey gasped and dropped his upper body on the bed. He could hear Ian chuckle, but he didn’t care. He was on the edge already! It had been forever since anyone had been inside him, so Ians finger alone made him see stars as he skillfully rotated his long finger, searching for Mickeys sweet spot. The raven haired panted heavily, squirming under Ians touch as the redhead ran his other hand up on one of his asscheeks, slapping it lightly. “Fucking get in me, Gallagher!”  
  
“You need to be properly prepared—”  
  
“No, I don’t, just fuck me already!” Mickey groaned and Ian hesitantly removed his fingers to put on the condom and slick up his hard dick. He positioned himself and poked Mickeys cute, pink hole with the head of his cock before gently pushing inside, making Mickey gasp as he in one slow, burning movement went nearly all the way in. Both of them breathed heavily as they got used to each other. Mickey impatiently pushed his butt back against Ian, making the redhead snicker.  
  
“Impatient much?”  
  
“Shut up and fuck me,” Mickey moaned as Ian started thrusting gently, grabbing Mickeys hips. The sound of flesh clashing and their deep moans filled the room while Ian watched Mickeys perfect, round butt jiggle as he pounded him. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his mouth was suddenly very dry.  
  
“Fuck, Mickey..! You’re so fucking tight,” Ian breathed and felt Mickey clench around his dick. He’d barely entered him and yet he could feel himself already getting close. Fuck, it was too early! Ian threw his head back as he picked up the pace. It was too good! Mickey swallowed hard as he reached down to jerk his dick, which made his asshole clench even tighter around Ians massive cock. “Shit..!”  
  
“Fuck!” Mickey cried as he came on the sheets beneath him and Ian shot his load deep inside of Mickey. For a moment they just stayed there, feeling their orgasms wash over them. They panted and breathed heavily, Ian slowly pulling out of Mickey and tying a knot on the condom before throwing it away as both of them rolled over on the bed. It was a perfect first fuck; their long foreplay paying off in an explosion of steaming hot, wet and lustful sex. As they laid there, catching their breathes and enjoying the afterglow, Mickey suddenly felt sick. Had he fucked up? He really wanted the job, but it seemed impossible he’d get it now. No one would want to hire someone they’d just hooked up with randomly, that would be so awkward. Mickey stared up in the ceiling when a hand gently ran through his hair. He looked over at Ian, who was smiling softly back at him.  
  
“See? It was a fucking amazing idea,” he snickered, but Mickey just stared back at him. He’d definitely fucked up, but he wasn’t going to beg to get the job, no way! Mickey Milkovich would rather jump from a bridge than beg. Without a word he sat up on the bed and pulled on the sweater and the sweats. Ian watched him, but didn’t move from the bed.  
  
“I think you should go, Red.”  
  
“What..? Why?” Ian pushed himself up on his elbows as he watched Mickey clean up their mess. There was something in Mickeys tone of voice and the fact that he’d called him by his nickname, that told Ian it wasn’t a sincere request.  
  
“I just think you should,” Mickey mumbled and looked down at Ian.  
  
“But why, Mickey?”  
  
“Why the fuck do you need a reason?! I’m telling you to go, then go!” Mickey hissed before walking to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Ian laid there on the bed, watching the bathroom door as silence filled the room. He eventually got dressed, picked up his stuff and walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it softly.  
  
“Mickey..?” Silence. “Okay, I’ll leave. I, uh.. I’ll call you about the job, okay?” Ian waited for an answer, but there was only silence, so he left the room, closing the door behind him. The redhead sighed before walking through the living room when he out of the corner of his eye saw a wide-eyed Mandy sitting on the couch. “H-hey Mands! I was just leaving—”  
  
“You’re a fucking animal, Ian Gallagher!” She laughed, her joke making Ian blush lightly as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
“We weren’t exactly quiet, I guess?”  
  
“Hell no! I really don’t wanna think about my brother having sex, it disgusts me! But.. Got damn, Gallagher!” She giggled and walked him to the door.  
  
“You're such a pervert,” Ian laughed and paused. “I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to Mickey before he ran off to the bathroom, so please tell him this will in no way affect his chances of getting the job, okay?”  
  
“I thought it would benefit him sleeping with the boss?” Mandy winked, but Ian just chuckled and shook his head at her.  
  
“This had nothing to do with the job. Nothing! Please make sure he knows that? Somehow I don’t think he will believe it if I tell him.”  
  
“I will, Ian. See you?”  
  
“See you, Mands.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, I know ^^; and I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> BTW FYI I'm working really hard on "Come undone" as well, but my job takes all of my time these days.. So annoying, but a girl's gotta eat, you know!


	9. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, finally had the time to update this baby. I'm on fire tonight, so you'll get an update very soon! Hope you guys like it!

Mickey tiptoed around the house, he had done so the entire morning, not wanting to be confronted by Mandy, who was now taking Yevgeny to kindergarten. He’d gone straight to bed after he and Ian had fucked last night, turned off his phone and (surprisingly) slept like a baby. It felt great to get it out of the system, but the whole job situation worried him. It wasn’t like he _needed_ a new job, but the good pay and reasonable hours was really growing on him, and he sincerely hope he’d get it - even though he’d have to work for Gallagher. He heard the front door open as he sat down by the dinner table with a bowl of cereal.  
  
“Look what the cat dragged out of the bedroom,” Mandy teased and placed a couple bags of groceries on the kitchen counter. “Morning dear brother.”  
  
“Morning,” Mickey mumbled down into the bowl as he slurped the cereal.  
  
“Yevgeny was in quite a mood today,” she sighed and placed the groceries in the fridge. “He complained about the beach house trip the whole way to kindergarten! I don’t get why Svetlana can’t see it’s affecting him this much when she changes the schedules?”  
  
“What can you do? He’s her kid too,” Mickey shrugged and finished his bowl, placing it in the sink before walking to his bedroom.  
  
“Hey-hey-hey!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t ‘what’ me, you cheeky bastard! Sit down and tell me about last night,” she had this annoying smile on her face and Mickey rolled his eyes at her.  
  
“What about ‘my attempt of avoiding you the entire morning’ didn’t you get?”  
  
“Shut up and shit down,” she kicked one of the chairs in his position and with a loud groan he sat down again, crossing his arms as she joined him by the table.  
  
“What do you wanna know? We banged!”  
  
“Yeah, I think the whole neighborhood got that! What else?”  
  
“What do you mean? Nothing else happened. We fucked, he left.”  
  
“He told me you ran and hid in the bathroom,” Mickey snorted, shaking his head as he looked away from his sister. She sighed. “You’re such a pussy, Mickey. At least own up to the fact that you wanted to fuck him as well!”  
  
“Fuck you, bitch!”  
  
“Fuck you, assface!” They glared at each other for a moment before Mickey resignedly threw his head back with a loud groan.  
  
“Fine!”  
  
“I knew it,” Mandy chuckled victoriously, making Mickey glare back at her. “Ian’s such a great guy, Mick, I think you’d really like him if you gave him a chance—”  
  
“There’s no way in hell that I’m gonna bang my boss like some little bitch!”  
  
“Oh, get over yourself, you drama queen! He obviously knows how to separate business from pleasure, unlike someone else I know,” she mumbled the last part as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
“The fuck did you just say?!”  
  
“Weren’t you the one approaching Ian after your shift? Now that’s unprofessionally, Mickey!” Mickey scoffed at her even though he knew she was right. Actually he’d been the one to kiss Ian too that night. But the redhead had begged him to do it! He was the one coming on to him first!  
  
“Whatever..”  
  
“I really don’t think you need to worry about Ian mixing up your personal life with your potentially new job. He told me you guys fucking last night had nothing to do with you applying for the job. It wouldn’t affect your chances or anything - unfortunately,” Mandy giggled and watched Mickey, who chewed on his bottom lip as the words sank in.  
  
“Good, I don’t want people to think I got the job ‘cus I fucked the boss,” Mandy rolled her eyes.  
  
“Alright, you goodie goodie. But you’re not interested in Ian at all then?”  
  
“Maybe. I dunno,” Mickey shrugged as Mandy offered him a cup of coffee.   
  
“Ah, so there’s a chance?” Mickey just stared back at her silently.  
  
“Why would someone like him even be into me? I don’t get that.”  
  
“You’re not ugly, Mick,” Mandy sighed, making him frown at her. “And sometimes you can actually be kinda charming. When you want to be!”  
  
“Aw, sis,” he chuckled and drank some of his coffee.  
  
“You guys haven’t talked since last night? Maybe you should text him, just to make sure it’s not awkward between you guys. That’d be weird if you got the job and you guys were all like awkward with each other!”  
  
“I turned off my phone last night, couldn’t really be bothered with anything after that..”  
  
“Well, go find out if he texted you or text him yourself, you freak,” Mandy laughed and ruffled his hair before leaving the kitchen. Mickey watched her go to her room and hesitated. Truth was he’d been terrified to turn on his phone. What if Ian _hadn’t_ texted or called him..? He eventually got up and went to the bedroom, picking up his phone  from the drawer and turned it on.  
  
“Shit,” he breathed when he saw four new texts. He covered his mouth with a hand as he read them.  
  
[Matt 10:53] _“You fucking little tease! I wanna eat that hot ass of yours! Just tell me when and where!”_  
  
[Unknown number 12:02] _“I’m sorry if I made it weird.. Just wanted to let you know it was fucking amazing and I’ll be dreaming of you and your gorgeous ass tonight! xoxo”_  
  
[Unknown number 12:13] _“FYI: this is that idiot in the fancy car texting you ;) ”_  
  
“Fucking dork,” Mickey snickered and shook his head at Ians obviousness before reading the next text.  
  
[Unknown number 8:34] _“I assume a hardworking bartender as yourself doesn’t get up until 10 AM, but wanted to make sure everything’s ok between us. Text me, Mickey.”_  
  
He could feel his heart race faster after each of Ians texts. Why the fuck did he act like some lame teenager right now? Pull yourself together, man! Mickey threw the phone on the bed, not knowing how to response to the texts, but quickly regretted it and picked it up again to save Ians number. Just in case he’d need it.  
  
______________________________________________________________


	10. DJ Blues

It was Friday and Mickey was taking Yevgeny to the kindergarten for the last time in a while. A couple of days had went by without a sound from Ian. It was really all Mickeys own fault for not replying on Ians texts, but he was confused on whether it was a good idea or not to get involved with the redhead before knowing if he’d get the job. With a deep sigh Mickey picked up Yevgeny from the carrier on the bike and walked to the kindergarten. They entered the building and Linda waved at them as she walked towards them.  
  
“Be a good boy today, ‘kay, Yev?”  
  
“Dad, I don’t want you to go,” Yevgeny whined silently and hugged Mickey as he kneeled down. “I don’t wanna go to Nevilles beach house. I wanna stay with you!”  
  
“I know, buddy, I know,” Mickey gently stroked the small boys back and looked up at Linda, who looked a little worried. He shook his head before he grabbed Yevgenys shoulders. “It’ll only be for a weekend and I’ll call you every day if you want that? We can FaceTime and aunt Mandy’ll be there too, okay? What do you say, little man?”  
  
“Okay, I guess,” he whispered with a soft sob. “But I’ll miss you, dad..”  
  
“I’ll miss you too, Yev,” Mickey chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, buddy.”  
  
“I love you too, dad..” Linda gently took Yevgenys small hand.  
  
“C’mon, Yevgeny. Liam’s waiting for you in the Lego room,” Linda smiled and winked at Mickey. Yevgeny sighed heavily before going with Linda. Fuck, it broke Mickeys heart every time he’d to leave Yevgeny, especially when he was in such a bad mood. The raven haired left the building and walked towards his bike when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Unknown number?  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hello, is this mr. Milkovich?” Mickey paused by the bike when he heard the question.  
  
“Yeah, who’s this?”  
  
“Oh, mr. Milkovich, this is Juliet from the Nova Hotel!”  
  
“Hi Juliet, I’m guessing this is about job, huh?” Mickey sighed, he already knew he wasn’t getting the job since Ian’d asked his secretary to call him. He unlocked the bike and started walking home with it.  
  
“Exactly and I’ve some great news, mr. Gallagher wants to hire you as his new bar and lounge manager, if you’re still interested?” Mickey stopped in his tracks.  
  
“What?”  
  
“If you’re still interested the job’s yours, mr. Milkovich.”  
  
“That’s amazing,” Mickey mumbled, sounding just as excited as he was confused. “Thanks, Juliet, I’d very much like to be the new manager. Thank you!” Juliet laughed softly.  
  
“There’s no need to thank me, dear. When would you be able to start, do you think? I know you’re already working at another bar.”  
  
“Shit, I dunno. I’d have to go talk to my boss and then I can get back to you?”  
  
“That sounds great. I’ll have to know an exact date before I make the contract, you know. When will you be able to stop by to sign the contract?” Mickey smiled like an idiot as he walked down the street, but he didn’t care. He’d got the job! “Monday perhaps? At 10:00?”  
  
“Perfect, I’ll be there! And I’ll call you, Juliet, when I’ve talked to my boss.”  
  
“Amazing! Well, that will be all, mr. Milkovich. Congratulation, we’re looking forward to work with you,” Juliets voice was so soft and sincere.  
  
“Thank you, Juliet. Bye!” Mickey hung up - now he definitely had to text Ian back. He looked around for a moment before jumping on the bike. “FUCK YEAH!!”  
  
***  
  
“To new beginnings!”  
  
“And to our dear brother, being a fucking manager at a fucking fancy hotel,” Mandy added to Iggys cheers. The three siblings were sitting in a booth at one of the new clubs in Chicago, called HIVE. Mandy’d been so excited about Mickeys new job she’d dragged both Mickey and Iggy to the new, fancy club (Mickey only agreeing if Iggy came and vice versa). The booths in the club surrounded the dance floor, so they had a great view of the dancing drunks grinding up against each other as the music played.  
  
“Thank you, thank you,” Mickey laughed already pretty intoxicated as the three of them drank their fancy drinks. Mandy’d been the third to buy drinks and shots, and of course she’d bought ‘sissy’ drinks to all three of them, the two brothers reluctantly drinking them. The sissy drink was actually pretty tasty, but Mickey would rather die than admit that.  
  
“So when do you start, Mick?”  
  
“Next week,” Mickey placed the empty glass on the table. “Apparently Kevin knew I’d applied for a new job, so he’s already got my shifts covered.”  
  
“Wow.. How did he know that?” Mandy asked.  
  
“Gallagher told me he knew Kevin, so he probably spilled the beans, I dunno!”  
  
“Well, there’s no bad blood between you and Kevin, right?”  
  
“Nah, he was cool about it. Kev’s always cool,” Mickey chuckled and nodded at his and Iggys empty glasses. “Am I buying the next round?”  
  
“YES, please do! I can’t handle another girly cocktail,” Iggy joked, making Mandy elbow him in the side.  
  
“Shut up, it’s fucking delicious, you uncivilized caveman!”  
  
“Three beers coming up,” Mickey laughed and left the booth. He walked unsteadily through the crowd and ordered three beers. The gay bartender giving him a weird look, but started pouring beer in three big, glass mugs. Mickey looked around. The club was filled with people, the music loud and flashing light in different colors lightening up the dance floor. That was when he saw him; Ian standing further down by the bar counter, talking to someone. He was chatting and smiling with the cheerful kind of charisma only Ian possessed. At first he’d been sure it was just the alcohol, but no. Ian was right there! It made Mickey a little confused and unsure whether he should go say hi, thank him for the job and apologize for not returning his texts.  
  
“Here you go, honey,” the bartender called and Mickey took the three mugs, considering if he should go say hi when he saw the guy Ian was talking to run his hand down Ians side. It somehow annoyed Mickey, he could feel a lump in his throat and the anger boil inside of him. But he had to control himself - after all he worked for Ian now, he couldn’t make scenes like that. So he walked back to Mandy and Iggy.  
  
“Here,” he murmured and sat down opposite the two siblings.  
  
“Ah, thank God! Beer,” Iggy laughed and kissed the glass before taking a big sip of it. Mandy looked at Mickey.  
  
“You okay there, Mick?”  
  
“Huh? Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine,” Mickey ran a hand through his hair, looking out on the dance floor. He could feel his heart race. Eventually he leaned towards his siblings. “Wanna get outta here?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Now? We just got the beers, Mick!” Iggy exclaimed and smirked. “Besides there’s some fine ladies at this stupid club,” he looked out on the dance floor, obviously eyeing two girls dancing closely together.  
  
“Why you wanna leave? We’ve just got here,” Mandy asked. “There’s someone here you don’t wanna bump into?” Mickey glanced at her drunkenly, there was no need for an answer. “Who? Nick?”  
  
“Fuck no!” Mickey nearly choked on his beer by the mentioning of his ex.  
  
“Then who?” He was about to tell her when Mandys eyes focused on someone behind Mickey and waved. “Ian, hi! Ian!” Mickeys eyes widened, but he didn’t dare to turn around. Maybe Ian wouldn’t hear her. Mandy noticed his look and suddenly she understood, but it was too late. Ian was walking towards their table.  
  
“Hi Mands,” Mickey nervously licked the side of his mouth as he leaned forward to talk to Iggy or at least pretend he was talking to his brother. “Funny seeing you here!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Mandy chuckled nervously as Ian approached their table, some blonde guy following him. “I’ve never been here before, so.. Thought I’d try it!” Ian smiled politely at her before scanning the booth for familiar faces when he noticed Mickey talking to the guy next to Mandy. “Uhh.. We’re-we’re just here to celebrate Mickeys new job. You know, a little Milkovich party, just us three siblings.”  
  
“I see! Sounds fun,” Ian nodded, his eyes not leaving Mickey, who could feel the redhead look at him. After an awfully awkward moment of silence Mandy decided Mickey had to stop acting like a shy teenager, and flicked his forehead.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Mickey, your new boss’s here,” she yelled and nodded towards Ian, who was still standing by their table. Mickey looked up at the redhead.  
  
“‘Ey,” he mumbled.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Uh, thanks for the job, I-I really appreciate it.”  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Ian smiled politely and both of them nodded awkwardly. Mandy looked back and forth between the two.  
  
“Okay, well, we’re gonna go get us some more drinks. You want anything, Ian?” Mandy asked and dragged Iggy out of the booth by his collar.  
  
“But I already—”  
  
“Shut up, Mick. It’s on me, Ian,” Mandy winked at Ian, who chuckled nervously.  
  
“Uh, sure. Whatever you’re getting.”  
  
“Don’t do it, man, she’ll buy you some fruity, sissy drink!” Iggy burped. Mandy ignored her rude brother and eyed the blonde guy behind Ian. She pointed at him and looked at Ian.  
  
“He’s with you?”  
  
“Uhh.. Yeah.”  
  
“Great! C’mon, sugar, you can carry the drinks,” she smiled at the young blonde, who confusedly followed her and Iggy to the bar. Mickey nervously glanced up at Ian. They looked a little at each other before Mickey sighed.  
  
“Sit the fuck down, Gallagher,” Ian didn’t say anything, but surprisingly slid down next to Mickey, which surprised the raven haired and he moved over to make room for Ian.  
  
“So you’re starting next week?”  
  
“Yeah. Kevin apparently knew about me applying for a job, so he had a substitute ready,” Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian, who smirked with a nod.  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey watched Ian as the redhead looked out on the dance floor. “You fucking told him, didn’t you?”  
  
“Told who what?”  
  
“You told Kevin about me applying for your job?”  
  
“Well,” Ian chuckled and turned to face Mickey completely, resting his arm on the backrest of the couch and leaning towards the raven haired. “I want my new bar and lounge manager to start as soon as possible, so I called Kevin and asked him how soon I could get you to work for me. ‘Cus I want you so badly, Mickey,” Mickey watched Ian smirk wider as he swallowed nervously. “Besides Kev’s a reasonable man. I trusted him not to turn on you or anything.”  
  
“Th-thanks.. I guess,” Mickey mumbled and licked his dry lips. Ian watched his tongue run across his lips as he fought his urge to lean forward and capture those pretty lips with his own. Mickey caught the redheads lustful look and frowned. “What?”  
  
“It’s a nice surprise bumping into you here. I had no idea you were a clubbing kinda guy?”  
  
“I’m not,” Mickey snorted and took a sip of his beer. “My sister dragged me and my brother here to celebrate. And now I guess we’re stuck here since Iggy has laid eyes on a couple of grinding skanks on the dance floor,” Ian laughed.  
  
“I take it you don’t dance either then?”  
  
“Fuck no! Do you..?”  
  
“Sure,” Ian smiled widely at Mickey. “I was a dancer at a club in Boystown when I was younger.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Yeah, I earned some good money on that shit,” Ian laughed at Mickeys reaction and smugly took a sip of his beer. Fucking cocky move! “I could teach you some moves?”  
  
“No thank you very much, I don’t dance,” Mickey groaned and grabbed his mug out of Ians hand, making the redhead smirk back at him. Mickey emptied his mug.  
  
“That’s too bad,” Ian chuckled and leaned to whisper in Mickeys ear. “You had some really nice moves in the bedroom the other night, I’m convinced you’d be amazing on a dance floor as well.”  
  
“Fuck, Gallagher,” Mickey coughed and stared back at Ian, who was now inches from him. The alcohol in his blood made him dizzy as he could feel Ians breath on his face and watched the smile spread across the redheads pink lips.  
  
“If it wasn’t for the fact that I was on a date right now I’d pin you down on this couch and make you mine, Milkovich,” Ian whispered huskily and ran his thump across Mickeys bottom lip. The touch made Mickey shiver and his dick throb against his tight pants, but Ians words made him frown once again, ignoring the gentle touch.  
  
“What..?”  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
“No, I — you’re on a date!?”  
  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, I hope you guys liked it!! :D


End file.
